Saikyoudai's Side Story
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Saikyoudai's Side Story The Last Chapter . Mamori menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mencurahkan seluruh doanya kepada Yang Maha Kuasa . Akankah Yang Maha Kuasa menjamah doa malaikat untuk iblis yang dicintainya ?
1. 1st down : The Party and Your Answer

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**1st down : The Party and Your Answer**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 1 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma - Mamori Anezaki

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Rated : T

* * *

"Mamori! Kau lupa membawa ini!"

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih, Bu!"

***

Kediaman Anezaki. .

Mamori mendengar ibunya memanggilnya. Mamori segera menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil kotak yang ada di tangan ibunya.

"Tumben, sudah lama kau tidak membuat manisan lemon lagi. Terakhir kapan ya? Rasanya waktu kau masih SMA.."

"Iya, hari ini aku ada acara khusus," Mamori mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Ada acara apa sih?" tanya ibu Mamori penasaran.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sena dkk untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dari Deimon, Bu."

"Ah, iya ya, kalau diingat-ingat biasanya Mamori membuat manisan lemon untuk anggota klub Amefuto ya.." Mamori tersenyum pada ibunya sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Bu!" Mamori segera membuka pintu dan setengah berlari. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di acara yang spesial ini.

* * *

Mamori sampai di SMU Deimon. Terputar kembali ingatannya saat dia masih disini dulu. Saat dulu dia mengikuti ujian masuk. Saat dulu dia menjadi anggota komite disiplin. Saat dulu dia menjadi manajer Deimon Devil Bats..

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Mamori. Mamori tersenyum lalu menyeka air matanya. Dia segera berlari menuju markas Deimon Devil Bats.

Sesampainya disana ternyata masih sepi. Sepertinya belum ada yang datang. Mamori merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kunci markas Deimon Devil Bats. Sampai sekarang Mamori masih menyimpannya dan belum menyerahkannya pada manajer yang baru. Mamori menghela napas dan membuka pintu.

"Kekeke, lama sekali sih, manajer sialan,"

Mamori terpaku mendengar suara itu. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di seberang meja roulette.

"Kau.. Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan datang?" Mamori terheran-heran.

"Kekeke, gue kan nggak bilang 'janji nggak akan datang'," jawabnya datar.

"Dasar.. Kau ini.. Bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah?" tanya Mamori sambil menarik kursi.

"Aah.. Sejak kapan gue jadi rajin begitu? Jadi mahasiswa Saikyoudai nggak mesti rajin sepertimu kan?"

"Iya, iya, terserahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa yang lain belum da…" belum selesai Mamori bicara pintu terbuka dengan suara keras dan beberapa orang terlihat terjatuh di depannya. Ternyata mereka adalah Sena dkk, dengan Kurita di atas mereka.

"Kurita!" Mamori beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Suzuna meluncur dari atas Kurita.

"Hmmmm, hanya berdua saja di dalam markas yang tertutup, apa yang Mamo-nee dan You-nii lakukan?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajah kegirangan, 'antena' di atas kepalanya pun muncul.

"Eeh, ka..kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.. Kami hanya menunggu kalian." jawab Mamori gugup. Suzuna tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengarnya.

"HA! HAA!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan khas 3 bersaudara Haa-Haa dari bawah Kurita. Kurita pun segera bangkit dari atas mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang sih," kata Kurita meminta maaf. Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano tersenyum. Begitu pula Sena, Monta, dan Taki yang baru bangkit.

"Yaaaaaa! Sudahlah! Sekarang waktunya kita berpesta! Kalian pasti kangen sama manisan lemonnya Mamo-nee kan! Yaaaaa!" Suzuna sangat bersemangat. Semuanya pun berpesta dengan gembira. Sebenarnya Mamori sudah merencanakan pesta ini sejak lama. Mamori ingin merayakan kelulusan Sena dkk di tempat yang paling bersejarah bagi mereka, disini, di markas Deimon Devil Bats.

* * *

Satu setengah jam berlalu, semuanya makan dengan lahap. Sena dkk bercerita tentang Deimon selepas Hiruma lulus. Kurita bercerita tentang kegiatan American Football di Universitas Enma. Lalu mereka semua tertawa-tawa saat melihat kembali album lama Deimon Devil Bats. Dimana semuanya berawal dari mimpi dan kebohongan, lalu menjadi kenyataan. Saat semuanya sedang hening mengingat masa lalu di Deimon Devil Bats, Yukimitsu memecah keheningan.

"Kalian kan sudah lulus, apa kalian punya rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah? Kalian mau kuliah di Universitas mana?" tanya Yukimitsu. Semuanya saling pandang, sepertinya mereka belum memikirkan hal itu.

"Benar juga ya, sekarang Kak Yuki meneruskan di Sekolah Kedokteran Shuuei kan?" Sena balik bertanya.

"Ya, dan Kak Kurita di Enma. Kak Musashi meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Lalu.." Monta ikut meneruskan.

"Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma di Saikyoudai.." lanjut Sena. Spontan semuanya melihat ke arah Mamori & Hiruma.

"Kalau kita,"

"Sepertinya,"

"Mustahil masuk Saikyoudai," kata Togano diikuti Juumonji dan Kuroki.

"Kalau begitu aku akan belajar max! Agar bisa satu universitas dengan Mamori!" tiba-tiba Monta menaikkan satu kakinya keatas meja. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Monta.

"Kalau aku.. Mungkin tidak akan ke Saikyou.." semuanya terkejut dan menoleh kearah Sena yang berbicara.

"Aku ingin.. Bertanding dengan Kak Hiruma di Rice Bowl sebagai musuh!" Sena meneruskan kalimatnya dengan tegas. Hiruma membalas tantangan itu dengan senyum setannya. Semuanya tersenyum dan merangkul Sena.

Maka acara pesta kelulusan Sena dkk hari itu berakhir dengan sebuah tantangan nekat dari Sena untuk Hiruma.

* * *

Di depan gerbang hanya tersisa Suzuna dan Mamori. Sementara yang lainnya sudah beranjak menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Suzuna melambaikan tangan pada Sena dan Monta.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna mengejutkan Mamori yang melamun.

"Eh, ap..apa?"

"Mamo-nee, tidak pulang bersama You-nii?" tanya Suzuna.

"Emh, aku.."

"Tak apa, dia belum jauh," Suzuna tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang Mamori membalas senyuman Suzuna dan berlari mengejar orang itu. Beruntunglah orang itu berjalan dengan pelan sehingga Mamori bisa mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Mamori. Hiruma menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma datar.

"Soal yang kemarin.. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu.." jawab Mamori dengan napas tersengal.

". . . Apa harus sekarang? Aku tak ada waktu. Aku ada janji latihan dengan si mata merah sialan dan si gimbal sialan,"

"Kumohon.. Aku hanya ingin dengar satu kata.. Ya atau tidak,"

". . ." Hiruma tidak menjawab dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mamori.

"Satu kata saja, Youichi.." Mamori bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Hiruma yang semakin menjauh. Mamori pun berlalu sambil mencegah air matanya menetes. Jauh di arah yang berlawanan, Hiruma mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Mamori. Hiruma menekan tombol 'send'.

_message delivered to Mamori Anezaki_

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama banget dibuat, Cuma berhubung saya baru bergabung dif fn yaaa. . .

ff ini udah dimuat di notes fb saya sampai chapter 9 :D

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

_**SanSun Fimi'**_

_**YoshiKitty29**_

_**Gekkou Kitsu**_

_**RiisaLoveHiru**_

_**Dc. D Namikaze**_

_**Ruicchi Arisawa**_

_**Machi13shield**_

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di ff pertama saya ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	2. 2nd down : And I Tell Him Something

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**2nd down : And I Tell Him Something. .**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 2 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma - Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!!!!" terdengar suara dari lapangan.

"Akaba Hayato untuk kedua kalinya mencetak Touchdown bagi Saikyoudai Devil Junior!" komentar Machinegun Sanada yang menjadi komentator untuk pertandingan hari ini.

Hari ini adalah latihan uji coba pertandingan antara tim amefuto Kyoto Daigaku Senior [semester 5-7] melawan Kyoto Daigaku Junior [semester 1-4] yang entah kenapa dinamai Saikyoudai Devil *untung bukan Saikyoudai Devil Bats* oleh Hiruma.

Memang Saikyoudai Senior itu hebat sekali dan sudah pernah menjuarai Rice Bowl beberapa kali. Tapi ternyata, Saikyoudai Junior mampu menahan mereka. Generasi tim amefuto Saikyou yang sekarang adalah generasi emas yang baru.

"Hiruma berhenti berlari dan melempar long pass pada Taka yang jauh di depannya! Apakah Taka berhasil menangkap pass Hiruma??" Machinegun Sanada nyerocos bahkan lebih cepat dari lemparan Hiruma.

"INNIIIIII DIIIIIIAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Fielder muda terkuat sepanjang sejarah!! Taka Honjo melompat dengan luar biasa! Sang elang telah berjalan di langit dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya! TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!" kali ini Riko Kumabukuro yang nyerocos, nggak mau kalah sama Sanada.

"Ya ampun.. Kenapa sih komentator zaman sekarang suka _lebay_?" keluh Taka.

"KEEKEKEKEKEK. Nggak apa-apa. Semakin dahsyat komentator-komentator itu berbicara, lawan akan semakin takut pada kita!" kata Hiruma.

Dan benar saja. Wajah-wajah anggota Saikyoudai Senior sudah sangat mengenaskan, mirip wajah-wajah anggota Deimon Devil Bats waktu pertama Death March *baca volume 10*.

"KEEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK.. Kenapa, orang-orang tua? Tampang kalian kayak orang yang lagi ngantri masuk kuburan atau nunggu dijemput petugas panti jompo! KEKEKEK." kata Hiruma di depan kapten Saikyoudai Senior sambil watados, malah kayaknya dia senang *anak baik mohon jangan meniru orang ini*. Orang macam apa yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepada seniornya? Hiruma? Hiruma sih bukan orang.. Dia setan..=.=

Sisa waktu pertandingan tinggal 2 detik lagi. Saatnya Saikyoudai Devil melakukan TFP. Dan seperti biasa, di saat-saat terakhir Hiruma mengincar Touchdown.

"Yamato Takeru TOUCHDOWN!! Di 2 detik waktu yang tersisa, Saikyoudai Devil berhasil merebut 2 angka TFP! Saikyoudai Devil Junior menang mutlak, 78-20! Akhir yang sungguh mengenaskan bagi Saikyoudai Senior, di pertandingan terakhir mereka, mereka harus mengakui kekejaman generasi emas baru tim amefuto Saikyoudai." komentar Sanada panjang lebar.

"KEEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK. Makanya, udah tua nggak usah main football, istirahat aja di panti jompo sana!" kata Hiruma sadis *lagi-lagi anak baik jangan meniru ya :'3*.

* * *

Ruang klub amefuto Kyoto Daigaku,

"Fu.. Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa mencetak 2 touchdown. Aku masih harus menyesuikan warna musikku dengan warna musik baru ini.." kata Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitar barunya.

"Hei hei.. Akaba-kun hebat kok!" puji Yamato.

"Fu.. Padahal Yamato sendiri yang mencetak banyak touchdown," balas Akaba. "Fu, bagaimana kalau kita menganalisa permainan kita tadi?" lanjut Akaba. Semuanya langsung celingukan.

"Eh, Mamori-chan hari ini tidak datang, ya?" Ikkyu langsung sadar kalau Mamori tidak ada. Seketika itu Hiruma yang duduk di seberang Ikkyu terlihat berpikir serius.

"Mata merah sialan, pergi sana ke toko kue sus Kariya," perintah Hiruma datar.

"Fu? Aku ke toko Kariya? Untuk apa?" tanya Akaba heran.

"Jemput si manajer sialan itu," jawab Hiruma, lagi-lagi datar.

"Fu, kenapa tidak ditelpon saja suruh kemari?"

"Kalau ditelpon nggak mempan, sudahlah, cepat pergi sana," kata Hiruma seraya meninggalkan ruangan klub, diikuti Akaba yang menghela napas pelan.

Di ruang klub yang sudah tertutup, Ikkyu sewot sendiri, dia berpikir, "Kenapa bukan gue yang disuruh jemput Mamori-chan??"

* * *

Mamori memakan susnya dengan wajah merengut di salah satu meja di toko kue sus Kariya.

"Aah, kue sus ke-19, topping blueberry.." Mamori memakan kue sus ke-19 nya masih sambil merengut.

"Kue sus ke-20, keju pada kulit dan srikaya pada isi.. Ini sus terakhir, aku sudah kenyang.." kata Mamori sambil memakan kue sus ke-20 nya *perhatian, anak cewek jangan meniru ya, kecuali kamu mengikuti latihan neraka ^^'*.

"Fu, Anezaki-san?" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dibelakang Mamori yang sedang memakan kue sus ke-20 nya.

"He, hahaba hun?" [terjemahan: eh, Akaba-kun ?]

"Fu.. Aku mengganggu acara makanmu ya?" kata Akaba seraya duduk di kursi di depan Mamori.

"Eh, ti..tidak.. Pertandingannya sudah selesai ya?" wajah Mamori memerah dan Mamori langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan *malu ceritanya*.

"Fu.. Kami menang 78-20.." jawab Akaba diiringi senyum tipis yang jarang-jarang.

"??? Hebat... Oh iya, ada apa Akaba-kun sampai mencariku ke sini?" sebenarnya di dalam hati, Mamori ingin bilang, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Fu, Hiruma mencarimu, kenapa tadi kau tidak datang?"

"Oh.. Yah.." Mamori tiba-tiba tertunduk. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tempo hari, dimana Hiruma mengiriminya mail yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya . Tanpa sadar, air mata telah menetes dari matanya, buru-buru ia menyekanya.

"Anezaki-san? Kamu menangis?" tanya Akaba datar. Mamori diam.

"Fu.. Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis menangis didepanku, jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Tapi, aku bisa mendengarkanmu," kata Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitarnya yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Akaba-kun, emm.." Mamori kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kurasa tidak sekarang.." lanjut Mamori.

"Fu, bukan pilihan yang buruk. Fu, ayo kembali ke kampus, Hiruma bisa marah padaku kalau tidak cepat," Mamori mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar toko Kariya.

Beberapa meter Mamori dan Akaba berjalan, Hiruma keluar dari toko Kariya. Hiruma memandangi Mamori dan Akaba dengan pandangan dingin.

"Wah, keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan.." batin Hiruma.

* * *

Mamori beristirahat di ruang klub karena lelah. Karena tadi tidak datang, dia sempat diberi hukuman 'kecil' oleh Hiruma *entah bagaimana Hiruma bisa sampai lebih dulu dari Mamori & Akaba*. Sedari tadi Ikkyu mengintip ke dalam ruang klub, sebenarnya dia ingin menghampiri Mamori, mungkin malu. Maklum, Shinryuuji kan sekolah putra, jadi wajar kalau Ikkyu tidak terbiasa melihat gadis yang murung. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendorong Ikkyu sampai terjatuh.

"Eh, Ikkyu-kun?" Mamori terkejut melihat Ikkyu yang tertelungkup di depan pintu.

"Eh.. Emm.. Ma..maaf.." Ikkyu langsung bangkit dengan wajah memerah. "Brengsek! Siapa sih yang tadi mendorongku?!" batin Ikkyu.

"Ada apa, Ikkyu-kun?" tanya Mamori yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Ikkyu.

"Ah, eh, eh.. Begini, sedari tadi kau terlihat murung, aku hanya khawatir, kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku.." jawab Ikkyu, mukanya merah semerah saus tomat busuk xp.

"Iya, hontou ni arigatou, Ikkyu-kun," Mamori tersenyum manis *yang membuat Ikkyu ¾ pingsan*

* * *

Mamori berjalan menuju gerbang Kyoto Daigaku. Mamori tertunduk melihat layar ponselnya. Menatap mail dari Hiruma yang tidak ia mengerti. Dia bingung, kepada siapakah dia akan bercerita mengenai kebingungannya ini? Apa Akaba? Atau Ikkyu? Yang pasti seseorang, yang bisa mengerti kompleksnya pikiran Hiruma. Mamori menangis, lagi.

"Anezaki?" seseorang menyapa Mamori. Mamori tanpa mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks menjatuhkan diri ke dada orang yang mengenakan jas hitam itu.

"A.. Anezaki.. Kau kenapa?" orang itu menepuk kepala Mamori. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya.. Yamato-kun? Ma..maaf.."

"Ada apa?"

Mamori dan Yamato pergi ke taman bermain dekat situ lalu duduk berdampingan di ayunan.

"Anezaki, kau boleh bercerita kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, dulu juga Karin suka bercerita padaku," Yamato meyakinkan Mamori. Mamori galau, namun dia yakin, mungkin bercerita pada Yamato akan lebih baik.

Mamori pun menceritakan segalanya pada Yamato, dari awal. Namun Mamori tidak menyebutkan apa pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan kepada Hiruma waktu itu. Mamori hanya bilang, 'aku menanyakan sesuatu'.

"Tempo hari, saat aku menanyakan jawabannya, dia mengirimiku mail begini.." Mamori mengambil ponselnya hendak memberitahu Yamato tentang mail yang dikirim Hiruma padanya.

Di kejauhan, Hiruma berdiri terdiam dengan tatapan tajam & dingin, seperti tadi.

* * *

**-****Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 2 niih, cepet banget ya ? XD

Huohuo, pada dasarnya emang udah sampe chapt 10 siih :P

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

_**zerOcentimeter**_

_**Leaf Valkyrie**_

_**2586462-Akari chan-**_

_**YoshiKitty29**_

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 1 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 1st chapt :D-**

zerOcentimeter : hmm, percaya atau tidak, pertanyaan Mamori itu akan terus tertunda diketahui dan baru di chapt 10 [finale down] diketahuinya ! XD kekeke

Leaf Valykerie : makasih sensei ! ^^ hmm, semoga chapt 2 ini lebih baik :)

2586462-Akari chan- : ^^ ripuu terus ya sensei ^^

YoshiKitty29 : weks, itu rahasia bang hiyou, sensei, kita tunggu aja ! X3 diterusin kok sampe chapt 10 :3 ditungguu ripuunyaa sensei ! X3

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	3. 3rd down : What Do You Want?

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**3rd down : What Do You Want?**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 3 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya. .

"**Tempo hari, saat aku menanyakan jawabannya, dia mengirimiku mail begini.." Mamori mengambil ponselnya hendak memberitahu Yamato tentang mail yang dikirim Hiruma padanya.**

**Di kejauhan, Hiruma berdiri terdiam dengan tatapan tajam & dingin, seperti tadi.**

**

* * *

**

"Kupikir, Yamato-kun mungkin bisa mengerti kata-kata Hiruma. Ini mailnya," Mamori membuka mail yang diterimanya dari Hiruma tempo hari. Namun belum sempat Yamato membacanya...

"Mamori-chan!!" panggil seseorang. Ikkyu.

"I.. Ikkyu-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori keheranan. Yamato juga terkejut.

"Itu.. Ibu Mamori-chan menelpon ke telpon ruang klub, aku tidak tahu ada apa," jawab Ikkyu. Dalam hati Ikkyu sewot, "Kenapa si Yamato sialan itu berduaan sama Mamo-chan gue??"

***

"Halo, Ibu? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menelpon ke hp-ku?" tanya Mamori panik kepada ibunya di seberang telpon.

"Ada yang datang ke rumah! Mencarimu!" jawab ibunya panik juga.

"Datang ke rumah? Mencariku? Siapa?"

"Ibu tidak tahu, tapi dia orangnya seram, badannya berotot, pakai kacamata, rambutnya gimbal.." ibu Mamori menjelaskan sambil gemetaran *mungkin*

"Hah... Ma..masa.. Agon??" Mamori membayangkan orang yang sama dengan deskripsi Ibunya.

"Aduuh.. Ibu tidak tahu! Mamori cepat pulang!" Ibunya panik, takut dimakan kayaknya.

"Ya sudah! Ibu hati-hati sama orang itu, ya!" kata Mamori seraya menutup telpon. Mamori mikir, ngapain Agon datang ke rumahnya? Agon tahu darimana alamat rumahnya? Lalu, Ibunya tahu darimana nomor telpon pribadi klub amefuto Saikyou? Entahlah. Mamori menghapus pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan langsung melenggang menuju rumah.

"Yamato-kun, gomen! Kita teruskan yang tadi lain kali," kata Mamori pada Yamato saat melintasi gerbang. Yamato hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum, lalu kembali ke dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum setan mengiringi perginya Mamori dari belakang. Sepertinya setan itulah yang merencanakan semua ini.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" kata Mamori buru-buru sambil membuka pintu. Khawatir.

"Ah. Mamori sudah pulang!" Ibu menyambut Mamori seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mamori melihat sepatu yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ibu, orang itu masih disini?" tanya Mamori sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

"Hai," sapa orang yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Mamori menoleh.

"A..gon.."

***

"Wah.. Nak Agon ternyata akrab ya dengan Mamori.." kata Ibu Mamori sambil meletakkan kue dan jus untuk Agon & Mamori di meja.

"Ahaha, saya memang akrab dengan mamori, Bu.." balas Agon sambil merangkul Mamori dan dengan senyum menjijikkan *menurut mamori*.

"Ah, biasa saja kok.." kata Mamori sambil mencubit tangan Agon. Agon langsung melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Fufufu, ya sudah, mengobrolah sepuasnya.." kata Ibu Mamori seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sesaat sebelum menghilang ia sempat mengedipkan matanya kearah Mamori.

"Nah sekarang, ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Mamori ketus.

"Hei hei, tenang dong, aku kan hanya ingin berkunjung," jawab Agon.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Mamori sambil menatap Agon. "Dia udah mirip si sampah brengsek itu, cih," batin Agon.

"Oke oke, tenang dulu, aku kemari karena disuruh si sampah brengsek itu. Dia juga yang memberikan alamat rumahmu. Yah sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau disuruh-suruh orang itu, tapi ya hitung-hitung kenalan sama orangtuamu.."

BLETAKKK

Mamori menjitak Agon.

Dalam hati Mamori berpikir, "Untuk apa dia menyuruh Agon kemari?"

* * *

10.30pm

Hiruma masih terjaga dengan laptop ditangannya. Mengetikkan angka-angka yang banyak di situs yang bernama 'BURSA SAHAM' *buset, mau ngapain nih orang ?*

Ponsel Hiruma berdering *yang bunyi satu kok, nggak semuanya ^^*

1 new mail, Mamori Anezaki

**apa maumu? untuk apa kau menyuruh Agon datang ke rumahku?**

Hiruma menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum ala setan.

_oh, si gimbal sialan itu benar-benar datang ya ? KEKEKEKEK mau aja disuruh-suruh_

**ya begitulah! maumu apa sih?**

_nggak usah dibahas lah. besok ada latihan pagi neraka bareng senior-senior sialan, kalau kau jam 5.30 belum datang, kubunuh kau_

Ponsel Hiruma tidak berdering lagi. Hiruma tersenyum. Ia yakin sekarang Mamori pasti sedang menggerutu kesal sambil memukul-mukuli bantal.

* * *

5.28am

"Tinggal si manajer sialan itu.." gumam Hiruma sambil melihat jamnya.

"5.29, belum terlambat kan?" Mamori tiba-tiba muncul di depan hiruma sambil terengah-engah.

"KEKEKE, kalau begitu cepat jalan," Hiruma beranjak, Mamori mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tak jauh dari Hiruma dan Mamori, 3 pasang mata mengintai mereka.

"Dia... Dia harus diberi pelajaran..."

* * *

"Senior-senior itu tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan latihan, ya," kata Banba datar.

"Latihan seperti ini sih sudah biasa.." komentar Taka, dingin.

"Fu, tidak jauh beda dengan latihan Hiruma, kan?" komentar Akaba sambil *lagi-lagi* menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Eh, malah menurutku latihan neraka Hiruma malah lebih kejam.." Mamori menimpali.

"KEKEKE, senior-senior sialan itu udah nggak pantas melatih kita, mending masuk panti jompo aja!" kata Hiruma ringan sambil membuka lokernya. Hiruma mengambil secarik kertas dari lokernya. Dia membacanya sekilas lalu meremas dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Hiruma pun pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

Mamori penasaran. Dia mengambil kertas yang tadi dibuang hiruma ke tempat sampah.*untung isi tempat sampahnya sampah kering semua*

**HIRUMA F*CK . KUBUNUH KAU**

Mamori tertegun melihat tulisan di kertas itu. Yang lainnya pun penasaran dan menghampiri Mamori.

"Ini.." Yamato juga terlihat terkejut.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan isi mail Hiruma itu?" lanjut Yamato. Mamori menggeleng.

"Yang pasti ini perbuatan orang yang sangat tidak suka pada Hiruma," Taka angkat bicara.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Ikkyu. Semuanya saling memandang. Lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di pojok ruang klub. Agon.

"Kenapa kalian ngeliatin gue? Bukan gue! Gue nggak akan repot-repot nulis surat kayak gitu," kata Agon. Tapi itu memang benar.

"Mungkin.. Salah satu senior.." Taka memecah keheningan. Seketika itu semua melihat ke arah Taka.

"Fu, bisa jadi," kata Akaba kali ini sambil memetik gitarnya di nada B C.

"Aku akan menyusulnya," kata Mamori seraya meninggalkan ruang klub.

***

Di tempat lain..

"Besok, kita buat dia lebih kaget lagi, gahaha,"

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 3 niih, cepet banget ya ? XD

saya berubah pikiran lho, disini saya mau post sampe chapt 11 deh :D biar lama tamatnya ! XD *sama aja ye?*

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

_**zerOcentimeter**_

_**FuckingEbong**_

_**RisaLoveHiru**_

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 2 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 2nd chapt :D-**

zerOcentimeter : ehehehe, mesti cepet-cepet, kalo udah mau UN ntar susah ! ,

waah, kalo soal typo saya takluk dah, suka banyak yg luput :P ripuu terus yaa sensei ! ^^

RisaLoveHiru : ehehe, nggak papa kok kak ^^

Pertanyaan bang hiyou ? bang hiyou nggak nanya apa", mamo yg nanya nd minta jwbn hiru. .

Soal prtayaan.a apa itu masih dirahasiakan ^^

*dan percaya ato nggak, prtnyaan itu baru muncul di chpt trakhir*

Ripuu terus kak ! ^^

FuckingEbong : siiaap ! ^^

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	4. 4th down : Threat, His Mail, and

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**4****th**** down : Threat, His Mail, and The Devil's Blood**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 4 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya. .

"**Mungkin.. Salah satu senior.." Taka memecah keheningan. Seketika itu semua melihat ke arah Taka.**

"**Fu, bisa jadi," kata Akaba kali ini sambil memetik gitarnya di nada B C.**

"**Aku akan menyusulnya," kata Mamori seraya meninggalkan ruang klub.**

_**Di tempat lain..**_

"**Besok, kita buat dia lebih kaget lagi, gahaha,"**

**

* * *

  
**

Mamori mencari hampir ke seluruh belahan kampus. Mamori hampir putus asa. Kemana biasanya dia pergi di saat seperti ini? Tiba-tiba ponsel Mamori bergetar.

**You've got new mail from Youichi Hiruma**

_H__: kekekek, loe nggak usah nyari gue, manajer sialan!_

Mamori mengerutkan kening.

**M:**** kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku mencarimu?**

_H:__ kelihatan kan, dasar bodoh_

Kelihatan? Apa maksudnya?

Mamori mulai berpikir. "Kelihatan.. Berarti... Di atas!"

Mamori segera menuju atap gedung utama Saikyoudai. Mamori membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang sedang berbaring menatap langit.

"Hoo, ketemu ya?" kata orang itu.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh.." kata Mamori sambil menghampiri orang itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu shock membaca surat ancaman itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Shock? Gue shock? Yang benar saja! Kekeke," jawab orang itu.

"Iya ya, nggak mungkin raja setan kayak kamu takut sama ancaman yang seperti itu.." kata Mamori. Tiba-tiba suasana menghening.

"Lalu, apa kamu akan diam saja?" Mamori kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya lihat saja nanti, sekarang diamkan saja dulu, toh aku nggak peduli sama apa yang akan mereka lakukan.." jawab Hiruma datar sembari bangkit dan duduk.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu manghawatirkanmu.." kata Mamori seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan Hiruma. Tiba-tiba Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori.

"Kau, masih butuh jawabanku?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Mamori terkejut.

"Eh.. Aku.. Tentu saja aku butuh. Tapi kurasa kau takkan mengatakannya sekarang, kan?" jawab Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Mamori.

"Kekeke, kurasa kau bisa menunggu.." kata Hiruma.

"Ya, aku tahu kau takkan melupakan janjimu, Youichi.." kata Mamori memunggungi Hiruma. Mamori pun berlalu.

* * *

Esoknya, 6.30am,

Pagi ini pun latihan pagi neraka berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa.

"Lineman sialan! Latihan speed sana! Kalau kekuatan kalian nggak bisa menyamai Kurita atau Gaou berarti kalian hanya bisa meningkatkan speed kalian! Latihan bareng Runningback sialan tuh! Receiver sialan latihan rute pass sama manajer sialan! Kecuali elo, rambut panjang sialan, loe latihan 1000 pass sama gue!" perintah Hiruma tegas. Mau mengelak juga tidak bisa. Taka hanya menghela napas dan bersiap menangkap pass Hiruma. Ternyata Hiruma melakukan Hail Devil Pass. Nyaris saja Taka tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Bola nggak cuma ada di langit aja, rambut panjang sialan, sekali-kali elang juga harus berjalan, nggak terbang terus. Aku akan melempar Hail Devil Pass super rendah, 5cm dari tanah, awas kalau kau nggak bisa catch," kata Hiruma.

Semuanya pun terus melanjutkan latihan dengan semangat.

_Di tempat lain.._

"Sekarang saatnya!"

* * *

Setelah latihan pagi, semuanya kembali ke ruang klub dengan penuh keringat.

"Haa, handuk, handuk.." Ikkyu membuka lokernya, mencari handuk. Tiba-tiba mata Ikkyu mundur selangkah dengan mata terbelalak. "A.. Apa-apaan ini..?!" spontan semuanya pun langsung menghampiri Ikkyu. Di dalam loker Ikkyu tertulis dengan tinta semerah darah kata-kata _**"APANYA YANG JENIUS? IKKYU BIKSU SIALAN. LENYAP SAJA SANA."**_

"Hei, bukan Ikkyu saja! Di lokerku, loker Taka, bahkan loker Akaba juga!" kata Yamato. Loker Yamato dipenuhi dengan sampah dan ada kertas besar dengan tulisan _**"EYESHIELD 21 ITU SAMPAH"**_. Di loker Taka terdapat artikel-artikel tentang cacian dan hinaan kepada Masaru Honjo, ayahnya, ada pula komentar _**"JANGAN SOMBONG! TAKA HONJO HANYA BERLINDUNG DI BALIK NAMA ORANGTUA! KALAU BUKAN KARENA MASARU HONJO, DIA HANYA AKAN JADI ORANG BUANGAN.."**_. Di loker Akaba ada tumpukan partitur gitar dan beberapa bola amefuto, di pintu lokernya tertulis dengan spidol permanen, _**"LOE KALO MAU KONSER DI PANGGUNG, BUKAN DI LAPANGAN, TOLOL!"**_.

"Brengsek, siapa yang menaruh ayam di loker gue??" kata Agon yang baru datang sambil mengambil ayam yang ada di lokernya. "Kalo gue sampai tau, gue bunuh tu orang," kata Agon dengan penuh kebencian.

"Cih, berani nantangin gue ya.." kata Hiruma sambil beranjak dari bangku dan keluar ruang klub. Yang lainnya pun mencoba membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi dengan hati yang masih panas karena penghinaan yang mereka terima.

"Haa, siapa sih yang melakuan ini semua? Berani-beraninya mengataiku biksu sialan!" keluh Ikkyu sambil mengelap tulisan yang ada di lokernya.

"Fu, yang pasti orang yang tidak mengerti sense musik di dalam lapangan.." Akaba meremas dan membuang partitur –partitur gitar yang berserakan. Di dalam hati semuanya berpikir, "Kami memang tidak mengerti hubungan antara musik dengan amefuto =.=".

"Ya sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka hanya iri pada kita yang kuat ini, jadi mereka berbuat iseng pada kita!" kata Yamato dengan penuh percaya diri. Sekilas Yamato melihat ke arah Taka. Taka meremas semua kertas yang ada di lokernya tadi tanpa berkomentar.

Sementara itu, Hiruma yang kelihatan dingin dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada rekan-rekan setimnya, pergi menuju suatu tempat yang gelap dan penuh kebencian..

* * *

Mamori dan Yamato berjalan beriringan dan memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji yang ada di depan stasiun. Mamori sudah berjanji akan membahas mail dari Hiruma yang waktu itu belum sempat Mamori perlihatkan kepada Yamato.

"Duduk disitu saja, yang dekat jendela," kata Yamato dengan senyum PeDe-nya pada Mamori. Yamato dan Mamori berjalan melewati beberapa meja. Lalu tiba-tiba yamato berhenti karena melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya duduk dengan kertas gambar dan sketsa bertebaran di meja, pena gambar di tangan, dan makanan yang belum dimakan di sisi meja.

"Karin?" sapa Yamato. Gadis yang ternyata Karin Koizumi itu menoleh.

"Yamato?" Karin menyapa balik. Lalu akhirnya Yamato dan Mamori duduk di meja yang sama dengan Karin. Karin pun menceritakan pekerjaannya yang sekarang sebagai mangaka. Yamato juga menceritakan banyak hal.

***

_Di tempat lain.._

"Gue datang, gue nggak bawa senjata apapun sesuai janji, sekarang, apa yang kalian mau?" kata seseorang dengan tubuh ramping tinggi.

"Yang kami mau, menyiksa loe di tempat terbuka!" kata seseorang dengan badan yang lebih besar dan tampang lebih tua dari orang yang bertubuh ramping itu.

***

_Kembali ke restoran cepat saji.._

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, aku harus menyerahkan naskah kepada editorku.." kata Karin sambil membereskan alat-alat gambarnya.

"Nah, aku permisi dulu, Anezaki-san cerita saja sepuasnya pada Yamato, aku jamin Yamato adalah pendengar yang baik," pesan Karin seraya pergi dan melambaikan tangannya sesaat.

"Karin itu manis ya.. Multi-talent lagi.. Kalau saja dia meneruskan kuliahnya, pasti klub amefuto akan merekrutnya kembali menjadi Quarterback.." kata Mamori.

"Benar, Karin itu kuat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan pembicaraan kita?" tanya Yamato.

"Oh iya, sebentar.." Mamori mengambil ponselnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini rasanya banyak kejadian aneh.. Ancaman kepada Hiruma juga, kurasa bukan hanya ancaman kosong.." lanjut Mamori sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yamato. Yamato mulai membaca pesan itu.

**_sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak mau menjawab, namun aku sadar aku tidak bisa. . ._**

PRRAAANGG

Tiba-tiba dinding kaca yang berada tepat di belakang Yamato pecah sebelum Yamato sempat membaca semua isi mailnya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang membawa pemukul baseball ada di depan kaca yang pecah tadi. Pengunjung restoran panik, manajer restoran mencoba menghubungi polisi, dan dalam sekejap Mamori yang tadi melihat insiden itu menyadari sesuatu..

Tadi salah seorang yang membawa pemukul itu sebenarnya mau memukul seseorang, namun meleset dan malah memecahkan dinding kaca. Sementara itu seseorang yang menjadi target pemukulan melompat kedalam restoran melalui dinding kaca yang pecah itu. Secara insting Mamori mendekati tempat dimana orang yang menjadi target pemukulan itu terjatuh setelah melompat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori sambil menghampiri orang itu. Darah menetes butir demi butir dari kepala orang itu, menyingkirkan kabut yang tercipta dari kekacauan ini. Yamato pun menghampiri Mamori, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Mamori di keadaan yang sangat kacau ini.

"Astaga.." Yamato terkejut saat menghampiri Mamori dan melihat seseorang dengan kepala berdarah disampingnya.

"You.. Youichi.."

"KE KE KE, apa kabar, manajer sialan? Apa kabar, jabrik sialan?" sapa orang itu kepada mereka berdua. Lalu orang itu pun bangkit dan tersenyum ala setan. Dari kepalanya masih menetes butir demi butir darah, di bibirnya pun masih terlihat darah yang perlahan mengalir. Bagai setan terkutuk yang bangkit kembali dari kuburan neraka..

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 4 niih !

maaf kalo chap 4 rada ngaret, maklum sibuk buat UN ! XC doakan saya ya !

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

_**YoshiKitty29**_

_**Leaf Valkyrie**_

_**Gekkou Kitsu**_

_**Youichi Fitria**_

_**RisaLoveHiru**_

_**zerOcentimeter**_

_**2586462-Akari chan-**_

_**Fucking13Ebong**_

_**Asuka Nakamura**_

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 3 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 2nd chapt :D-**

_**YoshiKitty29 : **_wehehe, sekarang rada ngaret, ni. . .

Bentar lagi ketauan kok ! X3

_**Leaf Valkyrie : **_Terima kasih pemberitahuannya, Yoh-san ^^

Kok namanya seperti yg di shaman king ya. . . :D

_**Gekkou Kitsu : **_Iya, nanti akan saya coba perbaiki ^^

Hmhmhm, siapaa yaa ^^

_**Youichi Fitria : **_yeyey, fitri ! ^o^

Ok, thx infonya, punyamu juga diripuu deh sama rise

_**RisaLoveHiru : **_hmm, agon kan disuruh hiru pyuu. . .

Tpi knpa hiru nyuruh agon yaa ?

_**zerOcentimeter : **_hyaaaa, peeendeeekkk ??? T_T

minta ampun pyuu, kesana"ny panjang kok ! ,

_**2586462-Akari chan- : **_iya iya, jangan dicekek kak ! nanti saya mati lagi ! *

_**Fucking13Ebong : **_iyaa, inii apdetnyaaa ^^

_**Asuka Nakamura : **_huwaa, ampuuunn, ni apdetnyaaa !

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	5. 5th down : It's My Win, for Now

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**5****th**** down : It's My Win, for Now**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 5 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Rii Durless

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya. .

"**You.. Youichi.."**

"**KE KE KE, apa kabar, manajer sialan? Apa kabar, jabrik sialan?" sapa orang itu kepada mereka berdua. Lalu orang itu pun bangkit dan tersenyum ala setan. Dari kepalanya masih menetes butir demi butir darah, di bibirnya pun masih terlihat darah yang perlahan mengalir. Bagai setan terkutuk yang bangkit kembali dari kuburan neraka .**

**

* * *

  
**

"A.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau.." belum selesai Mamori bicara, Hiruma menyilangkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Mamori.

"Jangan tanya sekarang, manajer sialan, nanti saja kalau urusanku sudah selesai," kata Hiruma masih dengan senyum setannya. "Jabrik sialan, aku titipkan dia padamu, kalau sampai dia terluka, kubunuh kau!" kata Hiruma pada Yamato. Yamato terdiam sesaat. Yamato mengerti, Hiruma memintanya melindungi Mamori, karena Hiruma mau menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Yamato pun mengangguk kecil.

"Anezaki-san, ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ajak Yamato sambil memegang tangan Mamori.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Youichi..." Mamori melihat ke arah Hiruma dengan mata sayu setengah menangis.

"Daripada kau mempedulikan orang yang akan mati, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara agar kau tidak ikut mati," kata Hiruma. "Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku kan?" lanjut Hiruma sambil menyeringai tipis.

Saat Hiruma menoleh melihat Mamori, tiba-tiba salah seorang yang membawa pemukul hendak menyerang Mamori . Dengan sigap Hiruma segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalau pukulan, sementara itu Yamato dengan kecepatannya membawa Mamori menyingkir.

"Hampir saja.." kata Hiruma dan Yamato bersamaan.

"Youichi... Yamato..."

"Cepat bawa dia pergi!" perintah Hiruma pada Yamato. Yamato pun segera membawa lari [?] Mamori, menjauh dari restoran cepat saji itu.

"Cih, sial, kita kejar?" kata seorang pemuda yang membawa pemukul itu kepada temannya.

"Tidak perlu, tujuan kita adalah memberinya pelajaran, yang lain kita urus nanti," kata seorang pemuda lagi yang terlihat lebih kekar, sepertinya dialah pemimpinnya. Dan seketika itu dia bersama 3 orang temannya menatap Hiruma yang masih berdarah.

"Cepat habisi sebelum polisi datang!" kata pemuda yang bertubuh kekar itu. Ketika mereka hendak menyerang Hiruma, Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Spontan gerakan keempat pemuda brutal yang hendak menyerang Hiruma itu terhenti.

"Kau membawa senjata?!" bentak pemuda kekar itu.

"Senjata? Bukan, aku kan sudah berjanji tidak membawa senjata. KE KE KE," ternyata benda yang dikeluarkan Hiruma dari sakunya adalah ponsel. Hiruma menekan tombol 'call'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu hah?!" bentak si pemuda kekar lagi.

"KE KE KE, di perjanjian kita, aku hanya tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata kan? Kalau begitu berarti aku boleh membawa **TEMAN!!!**" kata Hiruma lantang. Keempat pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dan marah. Hiruma kembali menyunggingkan senyum setan kemenangan.

"Ka.. Kau!!" pemimpin kelompok yang bertubuh kekar itu sangat marah dan langsung menerjang ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma hanya berdiri diam sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di belakangmu," kata Hiruma saambil tersenyum. Lalu seseorang menerjang pemuda bertubuh kekar itu dari belakang. Membuat pemuda itu mencium lantai restoran cepat saji yang porak poranda.

"Jadi... Loe yang menaruh ayam di loker gue yaa, sampah?" tanya orang yang menerjang pemuda itu dengan nafsu membunuh. "Sampah seperti loe, memang seharusnya ada di tempat sampah!" lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang diterjangnya barusan.

"K.. Kau.. Agon Kongou!" teriak pemuda itu saat melihat wajah Agon. Agon hanya tersenyum.

"Ku ku ku, selamat tidur, sampah!"

* * *

Kyoto Daigaku, American Football Club's Room, 07.15a.m

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sedari tadi kita hanya diam dan menunggu, kita bahkan baru lari beberapa keliling tadi. Kalau Hiruma tahu kita tidak latihan pagi, entah neraka seperti apa yang menunggu kita," kata Ikkyu yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Yamato bilang dia akan datang pukul 07.30 tepat. Soal latihan tidak perlu khawatir katanya. Pernyataan Yamato adalah absolut, aku percaya, tidak apa-apa Ikkyu-kun," balas Taka sambil membaca buku di tangannya dengan tenang.

"Taka benar, sebaiknya Ikkyu-kun menunggu dengan tenang, fu~" tambah Akaba yang sedari tadi hanya tuning gitar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" kata Ikkyu. Di dalam hatinya, dia hanya menunggu Mamori.

* * *

Kyoto Daigaku, American Football Club's Room, 07.30a.m

"Baiklah, sudah jam setengah delapan dan aku mulai tidak sabar!" kata Ikkyu sewot sambil membuka pintu.

CKLEK

"Ikkyu-kun?" ternyata Yamato sudah berada di depan pintu ketika Ikkyu membukanya. Di belakangnya ada Mamori.

"Yamato-kun? Eh? Ma.. Mamori-chan?" Ikkyu sedikit terkejut saat melihat beberapa luka di lengan Mamori.

"Selamat pagi, Ikkyu-kun," balas Mamori dengan senyum hangat namun terasa menyakitkan. Lalu Mamori dan Yamato masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Benar kan, 07.30 tepat," kata Taka sambil menutup buku di tangannya. Yamato tersenyum.

"Tunggu, tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berdua luka-luka begitu? Mana Hiruma dan Agon?" tanya Ikkyu sewot dan memecah keheningan. Sementara itu Mamori hanya menunduk, dan Yamato mulai menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin.

* * *

Kyoto Daigaku, Headmaster Office, 08.07a.m

"Pak, kenapa Bapak tidak mau mengerti? Saya sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, saya ini hanya korban dari tindak penindasan dan penganiayaan senior terhadap junior, mohon ditoleransi!" kata Hiruma dengan akting seperti orang yang benar-benar habis 'ditindas'. Berusaha meluluhkan hati Bapak Kepala Yayasan di depannya.

"Bapak mau percaya kata-katanya? Lihat kami! Kami yang babak belur begini! Ini semua salahnya!" kata pemuda bertubuh kekar yang tempo hari menjadi pemimpin kelompok penyerangan terhadap Hiruma.

"Pak, tataplah mata saya, apa saya terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong? Agon memang memukuli para senpai itu, tapi itu karena dia ingin melindungi saya sebagai sahabatnya! Tidak mungkin dia akan meninggalkan saya begitu saja jika melihat saya dipukuli oleh para senpai itu.. Benar kan, Agon?" balas hiruma dengan wajah yang lebih memelas, ia menoleh ke arah Agon yang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Be.. Benar.." jawab Agon sambil memalingkan wajah, sekilas wajahnya terlihat memerah. Bapak Kepala Yayasan terdiam dan menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang selalu mendampinginya, mungkin sekretarisnya. Pak Kepala Yayasan berbisik-bisik dengan pria itu.

***

Sementara itu...

Mamori, Yamato, Ikkyu, dan Taka berjalan di koridor gedung utama Saikyoudai, menuju ruangan Kepala Yayasan.

"Ehm, kupikir kita tidak perlu melakukan ini.." kata Mamori dengan nada rendah, ia tidak mau masalah ini sampai terdengar oleh mahasiswa yang lain. Walaupun Mamori sempat berpikir, kalaupun mereka tahu Hiruma pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk membungkam mulut mereka.

"Tidak perlu? Kita harus! Kalau sampai Hiruma dijatuhi hukuman, diskors, apalagi sampai dikeluarkan, bagaimana nasib kita?" timpal Ikkyu sewot. *seperti biasa*

"Tapi, bukan Hiruma namanya kalau tidak punya rencana-rencana hebat untuk meloloskan diri, aku rasa kita memang tidak perlu ikut campur, Ikkyu-kun," kata Mamori melembut, mencoba untuk memenangkan adu mulut ini.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Haaa, aku tidak tahan jika belum menghajar orang yang membuat Mamori-chan terluka begini!" kata Ikkyu _lebay_.

"Hiruma tidak mungkin kalah kalau hanya adu mulut, lagipula Agon bersamanya," kata Taka tenang sambil menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya . "Daripada itu, kenapa aku juga harus ikut segala?" lanjut Taka mengerutkan alis –walaupun alisnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Itu karena kau adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan keadaan setelah dia *nunjuk Yamato*. Kalau Hiruma kalah argumen, kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu," jawab Ikkyu sok tahu. Taka hanya menghela napas dan berpikir dalam hati, kenapa Ikkyu menjadi orang yang sewot begini.

* * *

Back to Kyoto Daigaku's Headmaster Office, 08.21a.m

"Baiklah, Bapak sudah menemukan jalan keluar terbaik untuk kasus ini.." kata Pak Kepala Yayasan sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kami tidak bersalah!" kata senior yang bertubuh kekar ngotot.

"Saya tahu Pak, Bapak bisa menegakkan keadilan di sini.." kata Hiruma masih dengan wajah memelas, namun menyunggingkan senyum tipis ala setan.

"Jadi keputusannya adalah..."

***  
"Baiklah, siapa yang mau masuk duluan?" tanya Ikkyu begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Tentu saja kamu," kata Yamato, Mamori, dan Taka bersamaan dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku?? Bagaimana kalau kau saja Yamato-kun, kau juga salah satu saksi di kasus ini kan?" kata Ikkyu berusaha mengelak.

"Fuh, baiklah, akan kubuka pintunya.." Yamato langsung menyetujui. Yamato meraih gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan memutarnya perlahan. Sebelum pintu terbuka, mereka mendengar suara..

"Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan menerima hukuman, skors, atau apapun, kalian dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Tapi kejadian seperti ini jangan terulang lagi, apalagi jika bawa-bawa polisi."

"Eh??" Yamato, Mamori, Ikkyu, dan Taka yang sedang menguping dari luar agak terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Pak Kepala Yayasan! Apa maksud Bapak? Kami.. Kami tidak terima!" bentak senior yang bertubuh kekar.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi keributan lagi, sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, dan, jangan sampai aku mendengar lagi kalian membuat masalah," kata Pak Kepala Yayasan datar.

"Cih," senior bertubuh kekar itu dan 3 orang temannya keluar dari ruangan dengan bersungut-sungut, lalu menatap tajam Yamato dkk yang ada di depan pintu seraya pergi. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma dan Agon keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Kalian.. Kalian bebas??" tanya Ikkyu penasaran. Hiruma dan Agon tersenyum.

"KE.. KEKEKEKEKEKEKEK."

"KU KU KU KU."

Hiruma dan Agon hanya tertawa. Sementara itu, Ikkyu dkk hanya bisa melongo melihat mereka berdua tertawa.

* * *

"Sumpah, tadi gue bener-bener pengen ketawa ngeliat akting loe yang kayak gitu! Kuku, loe emang ahlinya dalam urusan kayak gitu!" kata Agon sambil menenggak minuman langsung dari botolnya.

"Kekeke, wajah memelas loe juga sangat membantu. Loe liat ekspresi orang-orang tua itu tadi? Ini akibatnya kalau berani nantangin gue.. Dan juga elo.. Kekekek," balas Hiruma. Ia membuka perban yang membalut kepalanya. Bekas luka yang dibuat tempo hari sudah tak terlihat, terhalang rambut pirangnya. Namun Mamori bisa melihat jelas bekas luka itu, luka yang membuat Mamori bisa melihat Hiruma berlumur darah segar. Mamori merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat bila mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Ehm, jadi, masalahnya sudah selesai? Ternyata senior-senior itu yang melakukannya?" tanya Banba yang merasa penasaran.

"Ya, untuk sementara kita bisa menganggapnya selesai.." jawab Hiruma datar, namun raut wajahnya berubah. Mamori, Agon, Taka, dan Yamato dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Bagaimana ini, apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"

"Aku muak, aku tak sudi dia melawan kita dengan cara seperti ini."

"Hei kalian, kalian perhatikan gadis berambut coklat itu?" tanya pemuda bertubuh kekar itu pada teman-temannya.

"Mamori Anezaki, dia manajer klub amefuto yang sekarang kan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kali ini, kita gunakan dia sebagai umpan..."

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 5 niih !

maaf kalo chap 5 rada ngaret, maklum sibuk buat UN ! XC doakan saya ya !

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**_YoshiKitty29_**

**_Unkgu maniaaach  
_**

**_RisaLoveHiru_**

**_zerOcentimeter_**

**_2586462-Akari chan-_**

**_Fucking13Ebong_**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 4 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 2nd chapt :D-**

**_YoshiKitty29 : Weks, tapi yg disini banyak yg mau di-edit lhooo sama karin ! Ripuuu terus deh. . . Ending.a pasti beda ! X3  
_**

**_RisaLoveHiru : dibocorin aja deh. . . orang tua sialan yg berani nyiksa bang hiyou ntu namanya Asano Asakura XC  
_**

**_zerOcentimeter : KEEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK saya seneng loh motong chap yg terkesan nggantung ! xDD tunggu aja apdetannya, tapi kayanya baru bisa apdet habis TO dari kota XO  
_**

**_2586462-Akari chan- : kepikiran Agon dikasi ayam ntu waktu pagipagi liat ayam nyelonong masuk kerumah lhoo ! XDD_**

**_yg neror namanya Asano Asakura. .  
_**

**_Fucking13Ebong : yg nyiksa bang hiyou namanya. . . ah, udah ada 2x di atas =.=_**

**_Unkgu maniaaach : thx for read nd ripyuu,, terus ripyuu yaa :3 "dozo yoroshiku"_**

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	6. 6th down : I just Want to Protect You

**AKHIRNYA BISA APDET !!**

**GRRRRRRRRR**

**MAAF NUNGGU LAMA, ACCOUNT SAYA BARU DIPERBAIKI !**

**KEEP RnR GUYS ! KEJADIAN INI TAKKAN TERULANG LAGI. . m(_ _)m  
**

* * *

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**6****th**** down : I Just Want to Protect You**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 6 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

* * *

Cerita Sebelumnya. . .

"**Hei kalian, kalian perhatikan gadis berambut coklat itu?" tanya pemuda bertubuh kekar itu pada teman-temannya.**

"**Mamori Anezaki, dia manajer klub amefuto yang sekarang kan? Ada apa dengannya?"**

"**Kali ini, kita gunakan dia sebagai umpan..."**

**

* * *

  
**

Pagi itu sangat dingin dan lembab. Hujan yang semalam mengguyur hampir 3/5 wilayah Jepang membuat udara pagi ini begitu menusuk tulang. Membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka harus bekerja, sekolah, dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Hawa dingin menusuk ini belum apa-apa dibanding salju di bulan Desember.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang melangkah keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan dengan cepat. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang Universitas Kyoto yang terbuka. Dia terus berjalan menuju lapangan olahraga di belakang bangunan gedung utama. Lalu ia meletakkan tasnya, mengambil peluit dan stopwatch, lalu bergabung di lapangan bersama beberapa pemuda yang memakai seragam football. Gadis berambut coklat itu menantang dinginnya pagi ini dengan melakukan beberapa latihan bersama para pemuda tadi. Ia tersenyum senang. Namun seseorang menyadari, senyumannya itu takkan bertahan lama..

* * *

Mamori berada di atap gedung utama Saikyoudai saat Hiruma mencarinya. Hiruma berhasil menemukan Mamori. Ia sedang memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya saat Hiruma datang. Hiruma duduk di samping Mamori dan terdiam menunggu Mamori berbicara duluan. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de.._

Suara Kenji03 –vokalis _Back-on_- yang membawakan lagu Flower mengalun dari ponsel Mamori. Mamori menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip itu.

**You've got new mail from Youichi Hiruma**

H: _jangan menahan tangis begitu, bicara saja_

M: **aku tidak menahan tangis. . jangan sok tahu .**

H: _kau takkan bisa membodohiku_

Mamori sedikit mengerutkan alis. Rasa kesal tersirat di benaknya. Ia pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin, tidak boleh?"

"Kau menggangguku.."

"Kau bohong. Matamu tidak bilang begitu."

Mamori dan Hiruma pun terdiam. Angin memaksa mereka untuk tenggelam dalam keheningan di atap gedung utama Saikyoudai tersebut. Namun, bulir air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Mamori mengacaukan keheningan yang telah dibuat sang angin dengan susah payah.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" tanya Mamori sambil terisak.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa berpendapat kalau aku ini bodoh?" Hiruma balik bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Mamori.

"Yang kemarin itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa terlibat dengan para senpai itu? Kau tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dengan berbalut darah! Aku khawatir, dan juga takut..." jawab Mamori dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Memaksa Hiruma untuk menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Aku melibatkan diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak mau melibatkan kalian. Lagipula sekarang aku di sini dan baik-baik saja kan," jelas Hiruma dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

PLAAAAKK

Entah sejak kapan Mamori beranjak dari duduknya. Dan kini ia berada di depan Hiruma. Menamparnya.

"Bisa-bisanya... Kau bicara seperti itu.. Kau pulang dalam keadaan terluka! Padahal kau janji kau takkan apa-apa.. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?" kata Mamori sambil berlutut di depan Hiruma. Air matanya menetes semakin cepat seperti hujan yang semakin menderas. Hiruma terdiam.

"Aku tahu.." balas Hiruma tanpa menatap Mamori. Hiruma tahu benar, ia tidak bisa melihat air mata Mamori yang terus berjatuhan. _Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, _batin Hiruma.

"Lalu kenapa kau..." kata-kata Mamori terhenti. Hiruma mendekap Mamori dalam dadanya. Memberi rasa hangat di tengah hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu.

"Biarkan saja aku yang terluka.." bisik Hiruma lembut tepat di sebelah telinga Mamori. "Karena aku takkan mungkin membiarkanmu terluka.. Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu," lanjut Hiruma. Mamori memejamkan matanya dan terdiam dalam dekapan Hiruma. _Ah, kenapa dekapanmu terasa begitu hangat, Youichi?_

"Mamori, aku punya permintaan," kata Hiruma lagi.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Mamori yang masih tenggelam dalam dekapan Hiruma.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga jarak denganku.."

* * *

Malam itu, hujan kembali mengguyur kota ketika orang-orang sudah pulang ke rumah dan beranjak tidur. Hujan membuat mereka tertidur semakin pulas. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh pada seseorang. Gadis berambut coklat itu masih terjaga dan bersandar di jendela kamarnya. Menatap hujan. Memikirkan seseorang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikiran dan hatinya. Ia meraih ponselnya.

M: **kau belum tidur ?**

_mail sent_

H: _kau sendiri belum tidur? ada apa e-mail larut malam begini?_

M: **apa yg harus kulakukan ?**

H: _cukup menjaga jarak saja, jangan terlalu dekat dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara.._

M: **sampai berapa lama aku harus melakukan itu ?**

H: _sampai aku memastikan mereka takkan berulah lagi. tenanglah, ini takkan lama_

M: **entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa. .**

H: _kau pasti bisa.. jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. tidurlah, ini sudah larut_

M: **baiklah, oyasumi Youichi. .**

Dan malam itu, sang gadis berambut coklat meninggalkan hujan dan pergi ke alam mimpinya sendiri..

* * *

"Anezaki-san, bisa tolong ambilkan gulungan taping yang baru?" kata Banba kepada Mamori.

"Siap! Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan," balas mamori sambil tersenyum dan menirukan posisi hormat. Tak lama kemudian Mamori kembali dengan membawa 2 gulung taping baru.

"Terima kasih, Anezaki-san. Ng, ada apa dengan matamu? Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Banba yang melihat kantung hitam tipis di bawah mata Mamori.

"Eeh, ti..tidak juga," sangkal Mamori. Dia memang sudah menyamarkannya dengan sedikit make-up, namun tidak disangka Banba bisa melihatnya.

"Fu, seorang gadis tidak baik tidur terlalu malam, Anezaki-san," kata Akaba yang duduk di bench, namun kali ini tidak sambil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Ah, aku semalam mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Jadi agak kurang tidur," dusta Mamori. _Haah, jangan sampai aku berbohong lagi!_

"Fu, gadis yang rajin ya, Anezaki-san itu. Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dulu?" saran Akaba.

"Ide yang bagus," Banba menyetujui.

"Fu, apa ada yang mau kopi?" tanya Akaba pada anggota klub yang lain, dan semuanya mengiyakan. Kecuali satu orang. Hiruma yang bersandar di lokernya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya duduk terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dengan sangat keras. Dan saat itu, hanya Agon yang menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku dan Akaba-kun akan mengambilkan kopi!" kata Mamori dengan semangat seraya pergi bersama Akaba. Melihat itu Ikkyu menjadi panas. Namun ia tak mau bicara, ia memendam perasaan irinya itu sampai mukanya memerah karena panas.

Hiruma membuka matanya. Menatap kepergian sang gadis berambut coklat dengan pemuda bermata merah itu. Ia mengerutkan kening. _Tenang, Akaba bersamanya._

Tak lama kemudian Mamori dan Akaba membawa baki penuh dengan cangkir berisi kopi dan satu mangkuk kecil berisi gula.

"Yang mau manis, gulanya ambil sendiri ya," kata mamori sambil memberikan cangkir berisi kopi pada Ikkyu. Ikkyu jadi salah tingkah.

Dan Mamori pun berjalan menghampiri Hiruma yang duduk diam di pojok ruangan. Mamori meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi di sebelah Hiruma tanpa berkata apapun. Mamori berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi. Namun ia berbalik lagi, menatap lembut pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Silakan kopinya, Hiruma-kun," kata gadis itu dengan nada bergetar seraya pergi. Hiruma hanya menatapnya, lalu meminum kopi hitam tersebut.

* * *

Mamori mengemasi barangnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia berniat untuk pulang sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam. Ia memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam tasnya, dan saat itu pula ponselnya bergetar.

**You've got new mail from Youichi Hiruma**

H: _Mamori, kau belum pulang kan? baca mailku baik-baik dan lakukan semua yang kuperintahkan_

Mamori agak heran membaca mail tersebut. Ia membalas.

M: **ya, aku baru mau pulang . ada apa ?**

H: _pergi ke ruang klub amefuto, ajak seseorang untuk pulang bersamamu atau minta seseorang untuk mengantarmu pulang setidaknya sampai stasiun_

M: **umm, baiklah, tapi apa yang terjadi ?**

Mamori masih bingung dengan perintah yang diterimanya.

H: _aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, cepatlah pulang_

Mamori menghela napas, membawa tasnya beranjak dari ruang kelas. Ia menuju ruang klub amefuto dan menemukan Banba serta Taka di sana.

"Anezaki-san, kau belum pulang?" tanya Banba pada Mamori yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"I.. Iya, sebenarnya aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku, karena biasanya ada Yamato-kun atau Ikkyu-kun yang mau mengantar, namun hari ini mereka ada keperluan lain. Kudengar Banba sedang menginap di rumah nenek di Tokyo? Bisakah kita pulang bersama?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Itu benar, tapi aku sungguh minta maaf, Anezaki-san, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Harao di Kanagawa, aku tidak mungkin melanggar janjiku, maaf.." kata Banba sangat menyesal. Mamori tersenyum kecut.

"Aah, tidak apa, aku juga bisa sendiri," kata Mamori pasrah.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, Anezaki-san," Taka tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh? Tapi kan kita pulang ke arah yang berbeda?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Hari mulai gelap dan kau seorang gadis, aku akan mengantarmu," jawab Taka dengan datar namun meyakinkan. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang klub.

"Taka-kun tak apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tanya Mamori masih tidak yakin.

"Aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk menjemput, tenang saja. Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu Anezaki-san, aku harus mengambilnya dulu sebentar. Tunggu di sini, dan jangan kemana-mana," kata Taka seraya berlalu. Mamori tersenyum. Lalu ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

**You've got new mail from Youichi Hiruma**

H: _Mamori, jangan biarkan dirimu sendirian, dalam keadaan APAPUN!_

Mamori mengerutkan kening. _Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa hari ini dia begitu sewot? Memangnya kenapa kalau sendirian?_ Mamori sedikit kesal. Mamori membalikkan badan dan...

"Mmmh.. Ngghh!"

Saat itu seseorang membekap Mamori dengan saputangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius. Mamori mencoba melawan, namun badannya semakin melemas. Mamori pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

DEGGG

Taka merasakan firasat buruk saat berjalan menuju gerbang. Taka yang tidak tenang pun berlari, menuju gerbang di mana Mamori seharusnya menunggu. Namun, Mamori tak ada di sana. Di sana hanya tergeletak tas biru milik Mamori. Taka terkejut sampai menjatuhkan tas dan bukunya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, bagaimana ini?" gumam Taka kebingungan.

* * *

"_Umpannya sudah kita dapatkan, sekarang kita tinggal memancing ikannya agar mau memakan umpan ini. Khu khu khu."_

_

* * *

  
_

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 6 niih !

GYAH! AKHIRNYA KE-ERROR-an yg melanda account saya bisa sirna!

yg tdinya error sampe mw bikin account baru, akhirnya gajadi deh :D

saya juga memperbaiki acc ini dengan cara yg bener" ga lazim ! =='

maaf menunggu lama, selamat menikmati ! XDD

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**RisaLoveHiru**

**YoshiKitty29**

**Unkgu Maniaaach**

**zerOcentimeter**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**2586462-Akari chan-**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 5 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 2nd chapt :D-**

_**YoshiKitty29 :**_ maaf telat apdetnyaaaa m(_ _)m

_**RisaLoveHiru :**_ yap! 100 buat kak risa! X3 Asakura-nya dari Yoh Asakura (ShaKing), Asano-nya dari Keigo Asano (Bleach)

gatau kenapa tapi tiba" pengen nama kayak gitu .. hhe

waduh, karin aja gabisa bayangin wajah bang hiyou nd agon yg kaya gitu loh! muntah paling XDDD

_**zerOcentimeter :**_ waduh *speechless* alurnya kecepetan yah ? hha, soal deskrip mh. . . . no comment =w=

_**2586462-Akari chan- :**_ makasiih akari-neechan ^^ maaf apdetnya telat !

_**Unkgu maniaaach :**_ nii apdeetnyaaa~ gomen telaaat ! _

_**Ryuku S. A. J :**_ wohoo~ tengso! X3 nii apdeetnyaaa~ maaf kalo jelek! _**_  
_**

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	7. 7th down : Rescue Plan

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**7****th**** down : Rescue Plan**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 7 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cerita Sebelumnya. .

"**Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, bagaimana ini?" gumam Taka kebingungan.**

*******

"_**Umpannya sudah kita dapatkan, sekarang kita tinggal memancing ikannya agar mau memakan umpan ini. Khu khu khu."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Taka meraih ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi siapapun yang bisa membantunya. Ia menelepon Yamato, Ikkyu, dan Akaba. Tak lama kemudian Banba yang berniat pulang menghampiri Taka yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Honjo? Sedang apa? Bukankah kau mau mengantar Anezaki pulang? Di mana Anezaki ?" tanya Banba keheranan. Ia memandang sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan Mamori di manapun.

"Kutinggalkan dia sebentar, dan.." jawab Taka dengan nada rendah sembari mengambil tas biru milik Mamori yang tergeletak di depan gerbang.

"Astaga.. Maksudmu Anezaki diserang oleh seseorang?" Banba semakin panik.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin saja. Ini salahku. Aku akan menemukan Anezaki," kata Taka merasa bersalah. Taka memegangi kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Sudahlah Honjo, ini bukan salahmu. Kupikir aku juga akan membantu, kutelepon dulu Harao," kata Banba menenangkan. Ia pun mengembil poselnya dan mencoba menelepon Harao. Taka mengangguk kecil. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia teringat akan kata-kata Hiruma tempo hari saat latihan.

***

Kemarin sore...

"Oh, rupanya si rambut panjang sialan ini rajin latihan sore juga," Hiruma tiba-tiba muncul saat Taka sedang jogging di lapangan Kyoto Daigaku. Hiruma menyeringai kecil sambil sesekali mengayun-ayunkan senapan miliknya.

"Hanya kebiasaan. Ada apa?" balas Taka datar sambil meneruskan jogging-nya. Ia tidak terlalu suka latihannya –walaupun hanya jogging- diganggu.

"Hanya mau minta bantuan sedikit," kata Hiruma sambil memasukkan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya. Kata-kata Hiruma terasa sangat datar dan tanpa keraguan. Namun jarang-jarang Hiruma mau terang-terangan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain. Sesuatu telah atau akan terjadi, mungkin hal itu yang bisa disimpulkan Taka sekarang.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Taka datar.

"Aku mau kau mengawasi Anezaki," jawab Hiruma dengan datar pula. Tapi jika mau jujur, kalimat tadi melalui proses yang sangat sulit untuk keluar dari bibir Hiruma.

"Mengawasi Anezaki? Kau takut para senpai itu akan menggunakan Anezaki untuk memancingmu?" kata Taka seraya berhenti dan menghampiri hiruma. Taka seakan bisa menebak tujuan Hiruma memintanya mengawasi Mamori. Namun tak ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata Taka barusan, seluruhnya memang benar.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak mau dia terlibat. Ini permintaan sederhana, rambut panjang sialan. Aku juga sudah meminta jabrik sialan dan mata merah sialan untuk melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Hiruma dengan pandangan serius. Hiruma saat ini sangat khawatir, Taka tahu benar hal itu. Hari ini akting Hiruma benar-benar jelek.

"Aku mengerti.." balas Taka dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku mengandalkanmu," kata Hiruma sambil berbalik dan pergi. Ya, Hiruma mengandalkan Taka, suatu hal yang jarang bukan? Hanya untuk Mamori ia melakukan ini.

***

Taka merasa tidak enak, tidak pernah ia melakukan kesalahan begini. Hiruma akan kecewa. Padahal Hiruma telah mengandalkannya, tapi ia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Taka! Ada apa? Apa maksudmu di telepon tadi? Anezaki menghilang katamu?" kata Yamato panik begitu ia dan Ikkyu sampai di depan pintu gerbang Saikyoudai. Taka hanya menngangguk lemas sambil melihat ke arah tas Mamori.

"Mamori-chan.. Mamori-chan.." Ikkyu terkejut dan langsung merebut tas Mamori dari tangan Taka. Ditatapnya tas biru itu lekat-lekat, sedikit air mata terlihat menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Bukankah kau ini pria kuat? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melindungi Mamori?!" Ikkyu menjadi panas. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Taka dan membentak-bentak Taka. Taka hanya memperlihatkan tatapan miris namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tadi aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar. Maaf, aku lengah, ini salahku. Aku akan menemukan Anezaki, namun aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua," jawab Taka tenang. Ikkyu hanya berdecak, lalu ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Taka. Dan tak lama kemudian Akaba datang dengan motornya.

"Fu, kalau begitu saatnya menyusun rencana," kata Akaba seraya melepas helmnya. Yamato menepuk pundak Taka sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka beranjak ke ruang klub amefuto untuk menyusun rencana dengan tenang.

* * *

"Berhenti di depan stasiun, dread sialan," kata Hiruma sambil memasukkan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya. Motor yang membawanya pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah stasiun.

"Jadi, apa pikiran loe udah buntu?" tanya Agon seraya membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ia mengemudikan motor dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim. Hiruma turun dari motor dan menatap langit.

"Masalahnya, tasnya tertinggal, alat pelacak dan penyadap yang gue pasang jadi nggak berguna," jawab Hiruma dengan nada bicara yang tidak biasanya.

"Bukannya tadi laptop elo masih nangkap sinyal lemah dari ponselnya? Bisa aja ponselnya terbawa," kata Agon optimis. Jarang-jarang Agon mengatakan hal yang positif seperti ini. Membuat Hiruma mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu?" tanya Hiruma lirih. Otaknya sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Entah kenapa semangatnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Agon meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggangnya dan mulai menatap tajam Hiruma.

"Cuma diam nunggu bukan sifat loe kan? Ayolah, bakal gue hajar orang yang berani menyentuh Anezaki!" kata Agon dengan semangat membara. Hiruma hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman ala setan seperti biasa.

* * *

Saikyoudai's Amefuto Club Room, 05.42p.m

"Baiklah, aku hampir ketinggalan kereta ke Kanagawa, tetap saling kontak, ok?" kata Banba beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berniat pulang dan mencoba meminta bantuan Harao. Banba pun berlalu. Kini hanya tersisa Ikkyu, Taka, Yamato, dan Akaba yang berdiri tegap di depan gerbang Saikyoudai. Seolah mengatakan mereka akan bergerak dengan rencana yang matang.

"Ini memang sudah gelap, tapi kita harus bertekad, kita takkan pulang sampai kita menemukan Anezaki-san. Pernyataan absolut dariku : kita akan menemukan Anezaki-san sebelum pukul 9 tepat. Ayo, bergerak!" kata Yamato percaya diri. Dan itu mengawali rencana mereka berempat. Mereka pun berpencar.

Di dalam hati, sebenarnya Taka, Yamato, dan Akaba ingat persis. Saat tempo hari Hiruma meminta mereka mengawasi Mamori. Hiruma berkata,_ kalau __**seandainya**__ terjadi sesuatu dengan Anezaki, jangan menghubungiku, bergeraklah dengan insting kalian, lakukan sesuatu, apapun itu. Bergeraklah sesuai dengan hati kalian sampai aku menghubungi kalian, aku yakin kalian pasti mengerti._

Maka kali ini mereka bergerak dengan insting dan 'ikatan pertemanan' yang melekat kuat pada diri mereka.

* * *

"Ng... Mmh..." Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Untuk sesaat ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"I.. Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi... Ukh..." Mamori memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang tidak terlalu sempit. Ruangan yang kosong dan kotor. Namun Mamori tidak terlalu takut, cahaya lampu dari luar dapat masuk melalui satu-satunya jendela yang terletak di ruangan itu. Jendela itu cukup besar, memungkinkan bagi seseorang untuk keluar-masuk melaluinya. Sayang, jendela itu terkunci. Dari jendela itu pun hanya terlihat jalan kecil yang sepi, hanya beberapa ekor kucing dan tikus yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Mamori mencoba berpikir tenang, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah saat ia menunggu Taka di depan pintu gerbang Saikyou, dan.. Ada yang membekapnya dari belakang. Mamori menarik kesimpulan : untuk tujuan yang belum diketahui, ia diculik.

"Haa, ini seperti di film saja, seperti nanti akan ada seorang pahlawan bertopeng yang menolongku atau aku akan mati.." keluh Mamori sambil menangis. Mamori adalah gadis yang cukup pintar menganalisa keadaan sekitar. Saat kebanyakan gadis berteriak pada situasi seperti ini, ia tidak. Berteriak akan menambah rumit masalah. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan untuknya keluar dari sini. Ia memang tidak terlalu panik, namun ia juga masih belum tahu cara keluar dari sini. "Tunggu, apa ini?" kata Mamori. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di saku celananya. Ia pun mencoba meraih benda itu. "Ponsel... Ponselku!" Mamori berteriak kegirangan saat menemukan ponselnya di saku celananya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar ruangan.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian minta uang tebusan saja? Toh dia bisa mendapat uang dengan cepat, kan," terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari luar ruangan. Sepertinya ia sedang menuju ruangan tempat mamori 'ditahan'.

"Nggak perlu, kita tidak membutuhkan uang," suara seorang pemuda lagi. Lalu seseorang membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu.

"Oh, nona Manajer sudah bangun rupanya. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Mamori.

"Kau?! Kau yang waktu itu ikut menyerang Hiruma! Apa yang kalian mau dariku?" tanya Mamori ketus sembari menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu.

"Huh, jangan salah sangka. Kami tidak pernah menginginkan apapun darimu, jangan besar kepala, kau ini hanya umpan tahu!" timpal pemuda yang satunya. Wajahnya juga tidak asing bagi Mamori. Karena mereka adalah dua dari empat orang senpai yang menyerang Hiruma beberapa waktu lalu.

"Umpan? Jangan-jangan kalian..." kata Mamori curiga. _Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk Youichi!_, batin Mamori.

"Nih, sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu. Diam saja dan tunggulah pahlawanmu datang menyelamatkanmu. Kalau dia bisa.. Khukhu," kata salah satu pemuda itu sambil melemparkan bungkusan berisi makanan dan minuman ringan. Mereka mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan pergi.

"Bodoh, makanan dan minuman tidak boleh dilempar-lempar.. Tapi lebih bodohnya lagi mereka tidak menyadari kalau ponselku ada disini.. Baiklah.." Mamori menyeringai licik. Sungguh beruntung mereka tidak menyadari ponsel Mamori ada di sini. Mamori hendak menekan nomor pada ponselnya, namun terhenti. Mamori berpikir, siapa yang akan ia hubungi? Polisi? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat ia juga tidak tahu ia berada di mana. Atau orang tuanya? Nanti mereka panik.. Atau.. Youichi? Tidak, Mamori tidak ingin Youichi terluka lagi, meskipun itu untuk melindunginya. Maka Mamori menekan nomor telepon. Nomor telepon Taka.

* * *

"Dread sialan, berhenti!!" bentak Hiruma pada Agon yang sedang mengendarai motornya. Terpaksa Agon mengerem mendadak saat mereka melewati sebuah Supermarket di kawasan Shibuya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Agon dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sinyal, dari ponselnya," jawab Hiruma sambil menatap serius layar laptopnya. Layar laptopnya menampilkan gambar seperti peta dan lingkaran yang nampak berkedap-kedip di salah satu titik. Laptop Hiruma sudah seperti radar saja. *jadi dari tadi dia naek motor sambil bawa-bawa laptop yang nyala ?=.=a*

"Di mana lokasinya?" tanya Agon lagi. Terlihat keringat menetes dari pelipis Hiruma.

"Saitama.." jawab Hiruma dengan nada rendah. Agon memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kita harus ke Saitama sekarang.." kata Hiruma lagi. Dan Agon sangat tahu bahwa Hiruma serius.

***

"Aah, sinyalnya tidak ada.. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi seseorang kalau begini?" keluh Mamori pasrah. Kini ia hanya terduduk lemas sambil meminum soda yang tadi diberikan para pemuda itu. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Berharap ia akan selamat. Berharap ia bisa menghubungi Taka atau siapapun yang bisa menolongnya. Berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkannya..

***

"Ah,"

"Ada apa, Taka?" tanya Akaba yang masih terlihat serius mengendarai motornya.

"Tidak, aku merasa ada yang membicarakan aku atau semacamnya," jawab Taka datar. Kini ia bersama Akaba, berkeliling kota Tokyo dan mencoba menelusuri jejak Mamori.

"Fu, tentu saja, kau kan terkenal!" kata Akaba sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata di balik helmnya.

"Bukan membicarakanku karena itu.." timpal Taka dengan nada merendah.

"Fu. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Taka?" tanya Akaba agak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jalan terus Akaba-kun, kurasa sebentar lagi Hiruma akan menghubungi kita," kata Taka meyakinkan. Taka yakin, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menemukan Mamori. Taka yakin sebentar lagi Hiruma akan memberi kabar baik..

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 7 niih !

post FF terakhir sebelum UN guys ! X(

untuk chapter 8 dan FF oneshot terpaksa harus menunggu saya habis UN :'(

maaf menunggu lama, selamat menikmati ! XDD

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**Youichi Fitria -Alice-**

**Uchiha'Madoka**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**2586462-Akari chan-**

**Unk-gu 'G-jiy-'**

**YoshiKitty29**

**RisaLoveHiru**

**Midnight Baron**

**just reader 'Monta'**

**Uchiha Evans**

**Lady Yuu Phantomhive**

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji**

**Kwon Soo Jin**

**Machiko Savannah**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 6 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 6th chapt :D-**

**_Youichi Fitria -Alice-_ :** ehehehe, ni udah apdet lagi ! ^^ sipsip, pasti ku-review FF-muu walau telat ! XD thx doanyaa ! ^^

_**Uchiha'Madoka : **_nonono, jangan, nanti saya ditembak mati bang hiyou ! X3

_**Ryuku S. A. J : **_nahha.. bisa dibaca di chapt 7 ini ;)**  
**

_**2586462-Akari chan- : **_ehehehe, kalau nggak cepetcepet apdet entah kenapa nggak tenang XP iyah, gatau tu bang taka.. paling ambil buku gajelas =='**  
**

_**Unk-gu 'G-jiy-' : **_kekeke, saya gatau caranya mancing! XDD kekeke, di sini hiruma bilang 'sialan' lagi kok ^^**  
**

_**YoshiKitty29 : **_sipsip yoshi ^^**  
**

_**RisaLoveHiru : **_iya, kekeke XD whahaa, jangan gitu kak... bang taka kan favorit saya... T.T hoho, ok ! ^^**  
**

_**Midnight Baron : **_minta ampun... kalo deskrip nyerah deh kak... kakak ajarin saya geura... ok, fb kakak yg mana ?**  
**

_**just reader 'Monta' : **_kekeke, ayo belajar mancing sama saya !! XDD**  
**

_**Uchiha Evans : **_hehehe, grazie, ni apdetnya ^^**  
**

_**Lady Yuu Phantomhive :** l_ebay kau kuso imouto-chan ! D nih apdetnya, bwt lagunya, doita ! XDD**  
**

_**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji : **_kekeke, thx youri, review-mu kunanti terus kok, gausah login juga gapapa !! XDD**  
**

_**Kwon Soo Jin : **_hehehe, terima kasih banyak, claire-san ^^ NB: hiruma nggak marah lho :D**  
**

_**Machiko Savannah : **_hehehe, sipsip, ni apdetnyaa ^^**  
**

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	8. 8th down : Epilogue of Rescue Plan

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**8****th**** down : Epilogue of Rescue Plan**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 8 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cerita Sebelumnya. . .

"**Fu****. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Taka?" tanya Akaba agak khawatir.**

"**Aku baik-baik saja. Jalan terus Akaba-kun, kurasa sebentar lagi Hiruma akan menghubungi kita," kata Taka meyakinkan. Taka yakin, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menemukan Mamori. Taka yakin sebentar lagi Hiruma akan memberi kabar baik.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prefektur Saitama. Prefektur ini tidaklah terlalu jauh dari Shibuya. Dan bagi Agon serta Hiruma yang sejak tadi memang berkeliling di Shibuya, tidak terlalu sulit untuk menuju Saitama. Namun berangkat sekarang dari Shibuya menuju Saitama pun tidak akan sempat untuk mengatur rencana penyelamatan Mamori dan sebagainya. Setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang tinggal menunggu di sana dan menjalankan rencana. Tapi siapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang di otak Agon dan Hiruma.

"Walaupun gue udah pakai kecepatan maksimal, gue nggak yakin kita bisa sampai dengan menyisakan waktu untuk menyusun strategi! Mana motor matic ini lelet pula! Loe nggak punya cara lain apa, sampah?" tanya Agon emosi. Mungkin Agon berpikir, _setelah semua ini selesai aku akan membawa motor rongsokan ini ke tempat sampah!_. Ya, wajar, motor itu saja hasil 'curian' dari perempuan yang ditidurinya tempo hari.

"Tch, gue nggak ada kenalan di Saitama," jawab Hiruma sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Hiruma, bahkan ketika berpikir keras sekalipun ―ini yang pertama kalinya.

"Koneksi elo kan luas! Masa' nggak ada satupun sih?" tanya Agon memaksa.

"Saitama.. Saitama.. Tunggu, ya, gue rasa ada. Tetap maju dengan kecepatan penuh dread sialan! Mungkin sebentar lagi orang-orang tua sialan itu akan menelepon," kata Hiruma dengan senyum simpul tipis. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah punya rencana. Hiruma kembali membuka kontak ponselnya, mencari nama teman lamanya yang ia rasa masih betah tinggal di Saitama. Dan, _Eureka! _Mudah bagi Hiruma untuk menemukan nomor teman lamanya itu.

Call **Reiji Marco** Yes/No?

* * *

Mamori masih duduk termenung dengan kaleng soda dan ponsel di tangannya. Mamori menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan kecil yang pengap dengan satu pintu dan satu jendela. Tak ada perabotan apapun di sana. Kosong. Mamori berbalik, menatap jendela yang ada di atas dinding tempatnya bersandar tadi. Mamori berpikir, kalau saja ada satu kursi di sini, mungkin ia akan menggunakannya untuk memecahkan kaca ini dan kabur. Atau bisa saja Mamori meninju kaca jendela itu. Mamori meraba permukaan kaca jendela yang terkunci rapat itu, memang tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi apa Mamori bisa memecahkan kaca itu dan melompat begitu saja ke bawah? Tidak mungkin, ketinggiannya mungkin lebih dari 8 meter.

BRAAKKKK

Saat Mamori sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba seseorang tampak membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu dengan paksa. Membuat Mamori yang sedang memegang ponselnya secara refleks menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Sudah cukup kau bersenang-senang, nona Manajer?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang barusan membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu. Pemuda bertubuh kekar berambut agak cepak dan berjanggut tipis. Ia mengenakan kaus hijau berbalut jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans yang kedodoran. Tampak 3 orang pemuda mengekor di belakangnya. Mamori juga tak asing dengan mereka, Mamori sudah pernah melihat mereka beberapa kali.

"Kau..." Mamori mengerutkan alis. "Mahasiswa tingkat 6 Universitas Kyoto, dan mantan Linebacker tim amefuto Saikyoudai, Asano Asakura," lanjut Mamori datar. Ia mengenali pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia diberitahu oleh Hiruma tempo hari, kalau para senpai yang menyerangnya itu bukanlah berandal tukang pukul biasa. Dan benar saja, mereka semua adalah mantan pemain amefuto Saikyoudai. Pemain amefuto senior Saikyoudai yang sempat Hiruma 'hina' saat latih tanding tim junior melawan tim senior.

"Oh, aku terkesan, nona Manajer. Apa kau tertarik untuk mengenalku lebih jauh?" kata Asano sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Mamori mundur selangkah dengan tatapan jijik. "Oh, kenapa menjauh? Apa kau masih mau bermain dengan benda yang kau pegang di belakang punggungmu itu?" lanjut Asano. Mamori terbelalak. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Jangan takut, nona Manajer, justru kalau tadi kau sempat menghubungi sampah itu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih," kata Asano lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Asano.

"Mudah, kami ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran, maka jika kau menuntunnya ke tempat ini, akan lebih mudah bagi kami. Justru sekarang kami berniat memberitahunya," kata Asano dengan senyum licik. Ia mengambil ponselnya.

* * *

_**KEKEKE, angkat teleponnya! KEKEKE, angkat teleponnya!**_

Ponsel Hiruma berdering. Hiruma mengambilnya dan menatap layarnya. "Tepat seperti yang kuduga, keke," gumamnya.

"Apa loe nggak punya nada dering yang lebih enak didengar, sampah?" tanya Agon menyindir.

"Loe diem aja, dread sialan, bawa motor yang bener!" balas Hiruma ketus. Ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ho, mau apa loe? Minta uang tebusan? Kekeke."

"Tadinya begitu, namun kurasa aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku mau KAU!" balas suara di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Keke, maaf, gue nggak dijual untuk siapapun, ," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Bekas gedung Bank Mito di blok 2, aku tahu kau sedang menuju Saitama, sampah."

"Oh, baik sekali mau memberitahuku, . Jangan menyesal kalau nanti aku menemukanmu, keke."

"Aku takkan pernah menyesal, Youichi Hiruma, karena kaulah yang akan hancur," kata suara di seberang telepon tersebut seraya menutup teleponnya. Hiruma hanya tersenyum bak sudah mendapat kemenangan.

Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu pada Agon yang duduk di depannya, mengendarai motor tanpa helm. Membisikkan sebuah rencana yang terkesan nekat dan bukan seperti rencana-rencana licik Hiruma sebelumnya. Hiruma kembali memainkan ponselnya, mengirim pesan bantuan kepada orang yang juga punya tujuan yang sama dengannya.

_Taka, dengarkan baik-baik, pergilah ke stasiun, naiklah kereta yang berangkat paling awal ke Saitama, aku sudah tahu lokasi Anezaki, untuk rencana selanjutnya akan kusampaikan lewat telepon._

Send message to **Taka Honjo** Send/No Send?

Hiruma menekan tombol 'send'. Hiruma menyeringai bagai setan, mengiringi gemerlap lampu di kota malam itu. Hiruma menengadah, ditatapnya palang bertuliskan, '**Saitama-Ibaraki-Chiba 10km**'.

***

(**Author's GOMEENN Note : **Scusami, Gomennasai, readers dan reviewers, kali ini saya sangat meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang sangat fatal v_v. Saya benar-benar LUPA kalau Saikyoudai, Kyoto Daigaku itu ada di kota KYOTO, sementara Prefektur Saitama itu ada di kota TOKYO. Gomeen, saya ingetnya sama Deimon yang masih di derah Tokyo, sementara Saikyoudai sendiri jelas berada di Kyoto. Saya tidak hafal persis jarak Kyoto-Tokyo, tapi yang pastinya jauh. Tapi karena hal ini sudah terlanjur terjadi dan waktu tidak bisa berjalan mundur, akhirnya saya membuat Hiruma dan Agon sudah berada lebih dulu di Tokyo [Shibuya], sementara untuk Taka dkk, anggap saja memakai kereta ekspress dari Kyoto ke Tokyo kurang dari 2 jam. Saya sungguh menyesal atas kesalahan ini v_v, author juga manusia kan, tapi saya berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan seperti ini, mohon dimaklumi v_v)

* * *

Mamori melewati malam di ruangan kecil itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mamori hanya berharap dan terus berharap ia bisa keluar dari sini, dan berharap Hiruma tidak datang, agar Mamori tidak perlu lagi melihatnya terluka. Di tengah pikirannya yang kacau itu, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dan 4 pemuda yang dikenali oleh Mamori kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, Anezaki. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, pahlawanmu sedang menuju ke sini.." kata Asano sambil menyeringai. Mamori hanya menatap lirih Asano tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, kalian semua, persiapannya sudah sempurna?" kali ini Asano bertanya pada 3 orang temannya yang membawa tas-tas besar.

"Siap bos, pemukul baseball, stungun, nunchaku, semuanya sudah siap. Kalaupun dia datang membawa teman seperti si gimbal aneh itu, kita takkan kalah dengan senjata-senjata ini," jawab temannya yang berambut merah.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan dengan senjata-senjata itu? Kalian mau membunuh mereka?" tanya Mamori yang terkejut melihat senjata-senjata itu. Asano berjalan menghampiri Mamori.

"Membunuh? Aku, kami bukanlah kriminal, nona Anezaki. Kami hanya sangat membenci Hiruma dan ingin membuatnya jera. Kalau yang lain ikut-ikutan yaa, terpaksa kami harus menyingkirkan mereka juga," jawab Asano sambil membelai rambut panjang Mamori. Mamori menepis tangannya. "Kami akan menunggu pahlawanmu di sini, nikmatilah malam di Saitama ini bersama kami," lanjut Asano sambil tersenyum ―yang menurut Mamori lebih menjijikkan dari senyum Agon.

Sekarang Mamori semakin khawatir, kalau Hiruma datang, mereka akan menyakiti Hiruma dengan senjata-senjata itu. Mamori hanya bisa berdoa, semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi..

* * *

Minimarket Yoshi, Saitama, 08.22p.m.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan setelan Armani berdiri di depan Minimarket Yoshi. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terlihat memegang botol cola. Pemuda [?] satunya lagi yang berbadan besar dan menyeramkan, Gaou Rikiya pun menghampiri pemuda bersetelan Armani itu, Reiji Marco.

"Hei, Marco, sebenarnya untuk apa kita menunggu di sini? Membosankan sekali," kata Gaou pada Marco yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunggu sambil meminum cola.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih tidak mengerti, tadi Hiruma menyuruhku untuk memblokir jalan di sekitar gedung kosong bekas Bank Mito, lalu ia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di sini, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja, itu menurutku," kata Marco seraya menenggak botol colanya yang ke 4.

"Hei, itu dia, Youichi Hiruma," kata Gaou saat menoleh ke arah jalan raya. Terlihat oleh Gaou pemuda gimbal yang mengendarai motor tanpa helm serta pemuda berambut spike pirang di belakangnya.

"Kekeke, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, bulu mata sialan, orang gua sialan," kata Hiruma seraya turun dari motor dan menghampiri Marco dan Gaou yang berdiri di depan Minimarket Yoshi.

"Sampah-sampah lainnya belum datang ya?" kata Agon sambil memarkir motornya.

"Eh, siapa lagi yang mau datang?" tanya Marco.

"Yamato, Taka, Akaba, dan Ikkyu. Aku butuh banyak orang untuk menjalankan rencana ini," jawab Hiruma tenang. Hiruma kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya. Marco menemani Hiruma sambil tetap minum cola. Sementara itu Agon dan Gaou mulai beradu mulut tak jelas. Menimbulkan keributan yang jelas-jelas membuat kesal pemilik Minimarket Yoshi. Sayangnya pemilik Minimarket itu tidak mempunyai nyali yang cukup untuk melerai Agon dan Gaou.

***

Minimarket Yoshi, Saitama, 08.42p.m.

Terdengar suara motor dari arah jalan menuju Kyoto. Tak lama kemudian sebuah motor yang membawa 4 orang nyaris jatuh saat pengendara motor itu mengerem mendadak tepat di depan Minimarket Yoshi.

"Kekeke, ke mana saja kalian orang-orang sialan? Menunggu kalian rasanya seperti mau mati tahu," sapa Hiruma pada Yamato, Taka, Ikkyu, dan Akaba yang baru datang.

"Maaf, ini sudah yang paling cepat jika menaiki kereta paling awal," jawab Taka tenang sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. Sementara itu 2 orang lain yang menumpang motor Akaba, Yamato dan Ikkyu, masih terlihat agak shock atas kejadian barusan. *author nggak bisa bayangin mereka naik motor berempat ,*

"Baiklah, kalian sudah mengerti apa yang akan kalian lakukan masing-masing kan? Ayo, kita segera bergerak!" perintah Hiruma. Semuanya langsung mengangguk lemas. Dimulailah langkah sebenarnya dari rencana penyelamatan Mamori ini.

* * *

Asano Asakura bersama ketiga temannya masih menunggu Hiruma di tempat Mamori disekap. Asano Asakura, ketika masih tingkat 3 ia sempat menjadi kapten tim amefuto Saikyoudai, merangkap Linebacker. Sementara itu, ketiga temannya juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Pemuda tinggi berkumis tipis, Kazuya Hiroshi, juga mantan Linebacker Saikyoudai. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar berotot, Daisuke Motohiro, adalah mantan Defensive Line dari tim amefuto Saikyoudai. Dan yang terakhir, pemuda berambut merah, mantan Quarterback Saikyoudai, Masahiro Beni. Mereka berempat adalah yang terkuat saat mereka masih aktif. Dan tentu saja mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa ditumbangkan Hiruma seorang diri.

"Lama sekali sih, apa dia nyasar?" tanya pemuda yang berambut merah, Masahiro Beni.

"Tidak, aku bisa mencium baunya, dia sudah di sini," kata Asano seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hidungmu ternyata seperti anjing liar ya, , apa kau telah menjadi _weredog_ selama aku tidak ada?" tiba-tiba suara Hiruma terdengar entah dari mana.

PRAAANGG

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela di ruangan itu pecah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hiruma muncul dan masuk dari satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Asano hanya tersenyum, ketiga temannya segera mengambil posisi, Mamori hanya terbelalak.

"Datang juga kau, sudah siap untuk belajar tatakrama dengan kami, junior?" balas Asano. Teman-temannya pun langsung memperlihatkan senjata-senjata yang tadi sudah mereka persiapkan.

"Apa kau tidak membawa temanmu yang lain agar bisa ikut belajar bersama?" lanjut Asano. Hiruma tidak menjawab. Sementara itu Mamori mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang Asano dan Hiruma bergantian.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian begitu benci dengan Hiruma sampai mau berbuat seperti ini? Apa salah Hiruma pada kalian?" tanya Mamori pada Asano dan teman-temannya. Terlihat air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Asano berdecak.

"Kau ini. Padahal selama ini kau terus berada di dekatnya, masa kau tidak tahu? Semua kejahatan yang telah dia lakukan.. Dia ini penjahat, penipu, dan aktor ulung! Kau tahu kan bagaimana caranya dia mendapat uang, bagaimana caranya dia membuat orang-orang takut padanya dan menjadi budaknya! Kau pikir kami akan tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti itu? Dia bertindak layaknya penguasa! Dan kali ini kami akan memberinya pelajaran tentang bagaimana bersikap terhadap orang lain. Bukan hanya untuk kami, tapi juga untuk semua orang yang bocah itu tindas!" jawab Asano jelas dan tegas. Mamori menatap Hiruma. Hiruma hanya melayangkan tatapan kosong.

"Sebaiknya kau minggir saja, Mamori, akan kuselesaikan ini semua," kata Hiruma. "Kalau kalian tidak suka dengan cara hidupku, terserah, kukatakan saja, aku takkan mengubah cara hidupku," lanjut Hiruma datar tanpa rasa takut. Seakan menjawab tantangan dari para senior itu.

BRAAKK

Tak lama kemudian seseorang 'menghancurkan' pintu ruangan kecil itu. Gaou, Agon, Yamato dan Taka terlihat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai.

"Membawa teman rupanya, tapi itu bukan masalah," kata Asano.

"Mamori, mundurlah, aku tidak yakin kalau setelah ini tidak terjadi masalah," kata Hiruma dingin tanpa menatap Mamori. Mamori ingin mundur, namun tangan Mamori tertahan oleh tangan Asano. Asano tersenyum.

"Kau takkan mau tuan putrimu ini terluka, kan?" kata Asano pada Hiruma. Hiruma diam. Hiruma melemparkan tatapan apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-padanya? kepada Asano. Tidak puas dengan sikap Hiruma, Asano pun membelitkan tangannya di leher Mamori dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ayo kita mulai serius.." lanjut Asano sambil menyeringai. Asano pun memperlihatkan benda yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari sakunya. Pisau. Asano pun menggores kulit leher Mamori dengan pisau kecil itu. Darah mengalir dari sayatan kecil itu. Mamori berteriak.

"KAU!!" raut wajah Hiruma mulai berubah. Sangat berubah. Seperti hewan liar yang sudah ingin menerkam mangsanya. Kemarahan telah menguasai dirinya. Ia pun menerjang ke arah Asano.

DUAAKKK

Hiruma memukul Asano, membuat Mamori lepas dari cengkeraman Asano. Mamori takut. Darah masih mengalir dari lehernya. Namun ia lebih ketakutan melihat Hiruma yang seperti ini. Hiruma yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"SEKARANG, RAMBUT PANJANG SIALAN!!" teriak Hiruma.

Taka mengerti, Taka langsung berlari ke arah Mamori dan menggendongnya. Taka pun melompat keluar dari jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Ternyata di luar telah tersedia tangga dari mobil pemadam kebakaran ―yang dipanggil Hiruma― yang membuat Taka dengan kemampuan jump-nya bisa mendarat dengan selamat. Mamori menatap gedung itu, terdiam, dan menangis.

"Anezaki, kau tak apa?" tanya Taka khawatir. Mamori masih diam.

"Mamori-chan.." Ikkyu menggoyang bahu Mamori.

"Eh, ah, iya, aku tidak apa, terima kasih, Taka-kun, Ikkyu-kun," jawab Mamori dengan suara bergetar. Taka menatap Mamori.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku.." kata Taka merasa bersalah. Mamori hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Taka. Ia tidak memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia hanya memikirkan keadaan Hiruma. Karena Mamori rasa yang tadi dilihatnya bukanlah Hiruma. _Itu bukan Youichi_, batin Mamori.

* * *

Akaba membonceng Mamori dengan motornya. Setelah usaha penyelamatan Mamori yang cukup sukses tadi, kini waktunya untuk membereskan apa yang tersisa. Ya, Asano Asakura dan kawanannya itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Akaba-kun?" tanya Mamori kepada Akaba.

"Kantor polisi, rencananya Hiruma akan memancing para senior itu keluar dan membawa mereka ke sana," jawab Akaba tetap serius mengendarai motornya. Mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Terdengar keributan dan Akaba menghentikan motornya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Akaba kepada seorang warga setempat sambil turun dari motornya.

"Ada 2 orang pemuda yang mengejar 4 orang pemuda lain yang babak belur. Salah satu dari mereka membawa-bawa machinegun! Sebaiknya kita memanggil polisi sebelum ada warga yang terluka!" jawab ibu muda tersebut. Akaba dan Mamori hanya saling menatap dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat.

DEEGGG

Hiruma terus berlari mengejar keempat orang itu. Sesekali menembakkan AK47-nya ke arah mereka. Terlihat Yamato berusaha mengejar Hiruma.

Mamori terbelalak melihat Hiruma. Itu seperti bukan Hiruma. Ganas, Hiruma mengejar keempat orang itu seperti akan membunuh mereka. Tidak seperti Hiruma. Dada Mamori terasa sakit saat melihat hal itu. Mamori ingin menghentikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu caranya. Dada Mamori semakin sakit, rasanya seperti ada hal buruk yang menghantui dirinya. Seperti sebuah firasat buruk. Hiruma terus mengejar keempat orang itu, menyeberang jalan menuju blok 3.

Mamori mendekap dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa secara refleks Mamori melihat ke arah lampu penyeberangan yang masih merah. Mamori berteriak.

"YOUICHI, BERHENTI!!!"

BRAAAKKK

Mamori berteriak, namun terlambat. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Spontan Mamori berlari. Dan dia menatap dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu adalah nyata. Dia berdiri mematung, menatap orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Ia terduduk dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Ia mencoba membelai kepala orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah orang itu.

"You.. You.. Youichi... Youichi..." Mamori memanggil nama orang itu namun orang itu tak kunjung bangun. Mamori gemetar. Yamato menghampirinya dan memeluk Mamori. Mamori menatap tangannya yang berlumur darah orang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memecah keheningan malam Saitama yang dingin.

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 8 niih !

Un pun selesai dengan lancaar~

terima kasih untuk dukungannya, minna ^^

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Unk-gu 'G-jiy-'**

**Fucking13Ebong**

**RisaLoveHiru**

**Asuka Nakamura**

**Uchiha 'Madoka**

**machiko savannah**

**Uchiha Evans**

**zer0centimeter**

**Hiru. a.k.a Riikun**

**Risle-coe**

**aoi haruka 98**

**YoshiKitty29**

**Males login? Ingat Akari chan!**

**Youichi Fitria -Alice-**

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji**

**just reader 'Monta'**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 7 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the review in the 7th chapt :D-**

**_Ryuku S. A. J _: Nih apdetannya ! ^^  
**

**_Unk-gu 'G-jiy-'_ : Iyaa kak T.T ujian itu menyebalkan T.T  
**

**_Fucking13Ebong_ : Jahh~ XD ok, ni apdetnya :)  
**

**_RisaLoveHiru_ : nyaa~ amiin~ hihihi, bang Hiyou pan gamau mbak Mamo ilang kak Risa, mbak Mamo jadi kayak teroris aje ye XD  
**

**_Asuka Nakamura_ : Sankyuu~ yeh !! GO UN !!! XDD  
**

**_Uchiha 'Madoka_ : nyahahaha XD bang Hiyou ntu Hiruma maksudnya  
**

**machiko savannah : ok, sankyuu ^^  
**

**_Uchiha Evans_ : yap ! Ni apdetnyaaa XD  
**

**_zer0centimeter_ : udahh di ett kan ? ^^ iya kak, saya ngerti sebenernya, tapi entah kenapa saya bisa bikin deskrip panjang kalo pake sudut pandang orang pertama ajahh T.T  
**

**_Hiru. a.k.a Riikun_ : nih apdeetnyaaa XDD  
**

**_Risle-coe_ : pertanyaan bagus ! XD ntu si Hiruma pake software yg bisa nangkep sinyal setiap panggilan yg dibuat Mamori, jadi walo hp Mamo gaada sinyal, asal dia nyoba nelpon seseorang, sinyalnya bisa dilacak XD  
**

**_aoi haruka 98_ : sankyuu~ ^^  
**

**_YoshiKitty29_ : nyahahahaha, kan laptop bisa pake baterei mbak ! XD  
**

**_Males login? Ingat Akari chan!_ : Akaba pake Kawasaki Ninja ! XDDD  
**

**_Youichi Fitria -Alice- _: yah, alhamulillah ^^ okok ! ;)**

**_HirumaYouriLoveJumonji_ : ahahaha. sankyuu, sipsip, iya santai sajjo ;)  
**

**_just reader 'Monta'_ : nyenyenye, sankyuu~ :D**

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Iron Maiden Bonnie

-twitter : ladyhirurin

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	9. 9th down : That Angel, Feel Painful

**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!**  
author minta maaf dari lubuk hati author yg terdalam, karena keterlambatan author mem-publish chapter 9 yg merupakan 3 chapter terakhir~

UN, US, UP, ujian", tes masuk SMA, benar" menghambat author untuk mengapdet SSS ini...

author juga tidak mau seperti ini, author berjanji, untuk 2 chapter terakhir, author tidak akan terlambat...

sekali lagi SCUSAMI m(_ _)m

author benar-benar merasa bersalah...

author tidak bisa membalas komen kalian untuk sekarang, apdet dulu, nanti bales komennya belakangan yaa :D

maaf kalau chapter ini _agak_ ngaco

selamat membaca... ^ ^

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**9****th**** down : That Angel, Wants to Feel Painful**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 9 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cerita Sebelumnya. . .

**Mamori berteriak, namun terlambat. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Spontan Mamori berlari. Dan dia menatap dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu adalah nyata. Dia berdiri mematung, menatap orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Dia terduduk dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Dia mencoba membelai kepala orang yang bersimbah darah itu. Mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah orang itu.**

"**You.. You.. Youichi... Youichi..." Mamori memanggil nama orang itu namun orang itu tak kunjung bangun. Mamori gemetar. Yamato menghampirinya dan memeluk Mamori. Mamori menatap tangannya yang berlumur darah orang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memecah keheningan malam Saitama yang dingin.**

**

* * *

**

"Anezaki..." Yamato memanggil Mamori yang masih terisak di pelukannya. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah Yamato melihat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini. Ini tangisan yang lebih daripada tangis kehilangan. Yamato melonggarkan pelukannya, memberikan ruang untuk Mamori bernapas.

Yamato mengelus kepala Mamori perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, Anezaki. Hiruma akan baik-baik saja, dia kuat, kau tahu itu, dia akan segera sadar." Yamato menatap Mamori dengan pandangan yang berbeda, pandangan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Yamato membelai rambut coklat panjang Mamori. Seumur hidupnya baru sekali ini ia memeluk gadis seperti ini.

"Yamato! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ikkyu begitu ia dan Taka sampai. Sejak tadi mereka sudah pergi duluan ke kantor polisi dan berencana menunggu Hiruma di sana. Karena Hiruma tak kunjung datang, mereka pun kembali.

Dan yang menyambut mereka, adalah pemandangan kelam dan dingin malam Saitama.

"Astaga..."

"Ini… tidak mungkin..."

Ikkyu dan Taka sama-sama terbelalak ketika mereka mendapati sosok bersimbah darah di depan mereka.

"Mustahil… I… ini… Hiruma?" sangsi Taka. Yamato membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

UII UII

Suara sirine terdengar dari kejauhan. Bergema di antara riuhnya suasana persimpangan itu.

"Yamato, sepertinya ambulans yang kupanggil sudah datang," kata Akaba setelah menepuk bahu Yamato.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang. Pintu belakangnya terbuka, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa orang berseragam putih yang membawa tandu dari dalamnya.

"Maaf, bisa beri kami jalan?" pinta salah seorang pria yang membawa tandu sopan. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati dua orang pria menaikkan tubuh Hiruma yang bersimbah darah ke atas tandu putih itu. Lalu mereka menaikkannya ke atas mobil.

"AAAA!"

Mamori menjerit keras di pelukan Yamato. Yamato terkejut, namun ia mengerti, Mamori tidak ingin melepas pandangannya dari Hiruma sedetik pun. Yamato melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti, Anezaki… kita akan ikut dengannya, tenanglah…" Yamato menggenggam bahu Mamori dan membimbingnya masuk ke ambulans.

"Aku duluan, harus ada yang menjaga Anezaki. Kalian segeralah menyusul kami. Ikkyu, telepon orang tua Anezaki, Taka, hubungi mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats, aku menunggu di rumah sakit," perintah Yamato. Ambulans pun melaju meninggalkan ketiga orang pemuda itu―Taka, Ikkyu, Akaba.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 09.44 p.m.

Yamato berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Terpampang jelas di atas pintu metal silver tersebut, papan merah menyala yang bertuliskan ICU. Antara khawatir dan bingung. Sudah 30 menit sejak dokter masuk ke dalam, namun tak ada kabar sama sekali. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin masuk ke dalam dan melihat kondisi Hiruma, seandainya bisa. Sementara itu ia bingung. Sejak sampai di Rumah Sakit tadi Mamori memang berhenti menangis, namun kini ia terdiam, duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang ICU itu. Hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti patung. Seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Yamato sudah mencoba memberinya minum, namun jangankan minum, Mamori bahkan tak mau menerima ataupun menyentuh botol minuman itu.

"Yamato, bagaimana keadaan Hiruma?" tanya Akaba yang baru sampai bersama Ikkyu dan Taka. Yamato menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, belum ada yang keluar sejak tadi," jawab Yamato.

"Ehm, Yamato…" panggil Taka. Taka menoleh ke arah Mamori. Lagi-lagi Yamato hanya menggeleng lemas.

"Sejak tadi seperti itu, tak mau bicara atau apapun, aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa," ucap Yamato dengan tatapan miris.

Taka melayangkan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Yamato. "Jiwanya pasti sangat terguncang. Sekarang Hiruma adalah seseorang yang paling berharga baginya dibanding siapapun juga."

Suasana sedikit hening setelah Taka menyudahi kalimatnya. Yamato pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Agon mana?" tanya Yamato.

"Dia pergi, katanya mau ke rumah Anezaki, menjelaskan semuanya pada ibunya Anezaki," jawab Akaba.

Ikkyu mencoba menggenggam tangan Mamori. "Mamori-chan…" Percuma. Mamori tetap tak bergeming.

**Buuumm Buuumm**

Tiba-tiba ada gempa?

Bukan. Ternyata itu adalah suara langkah Kurita yang setengah berlari. Di belakangnya Musashi, Monta, Yukimitsu, Taki, Komusubi, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano, dan Suzuna mengikuti.

"HIRUUMAAA!" jerit Kurita sambil menangis. "Di mana Hiruma? Aku ingin bertemu Hiruma!"

"Yaaa! Tenanglah Kuritan! Ini rumah sakit, sekarang You-nii pasti sedang mendapat perawatan dari dokter!" kata Suzuna optimis. Suzuna menoleh ke arah Yamato dkk. Wajah optimis Suzuna berubah. "Eh? Apa aku salah?" tanya Suzuna ragu.

Yamato―lagi-lagi―menunduk. "Kau benar, tapi sejak tadi pintu ini terus tertutup. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana."

"Si bodoh itu… Apa sih yang dia lakukan sampai bisa seperti ini?" kata Musashi yang wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat sangat cemas.

"Benar MAX! Aku sampai tidak percaya saat Taka meneleponku dan memberitahu Kak Hiruma masuk RS!" timpal Monta.

"Itu benar…"

"Rasanya hal seperti ini…"

"Mustahil terjadi padanya…" 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha menimpali.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 11.21p.m.

Menit demi menit terus bergulir. Dan orang-orang pun terus berdatangan walau malam semakin larut. Takami, Shin, Sakuraba, Marco, Gaou, Kisaragi, Kid, Tetsuma, Riku, Banba, Unsui, Kakei, Mizumachi, Kotaro, Onihei, Habashira, Chuubou, dan Pak Doburoku pun datang untuk mengetahui kondisi Hiruma. Bahkan Clifford dan Sena yang sedang berada di Amerika untuk mengambil sertifikat Sena dari Notre Dame pun langsung menghubungi lewat telepon. Clifford bilang ia dan Sena akan tiba di Jepang secepatnya.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak tim dokter memasuki ruangan ICU itu. Yamato mulai tak sabar. Ia mendekati pintu metal silver itu, mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal lemas, ingin mengetuknya. Namun belum sempat ia mengetuknya, seseorang berpakaian putih keluar dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya yang samar-samar memancarkan bau darah.

Dokter berkacamata yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU itu menghela napas. "Maaf, di antara kalian semua, siapa yang merupakan anggota keluarga Youichi Hiruma? Adakah ayahnya atau ibunya?"

"Hiruma tidak pernah tinggal dengan keluarganya, anggap saja kami semua adalah keluarganya," jawab Musashi. Lalu dokter berkacamata itu menghela napasnya―lagi.

"Baiklah, kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami bisa, namun sekarang Youichi Hiruma masih dalam keadaan kritis. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan kepalanya mengalami benturan yang hebat. Jujur saja, kami tidak tahu berapa lama ia bisa bertahan dengan menggunakan alat-alat medis. Maaf kalau saya bicara begini, tapi mungkin ini saatnya kita berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga saja Tuhan masih melindunginya," jelas dokter itu. Semuanya terdiam, beberapa terbelalak dan Kurita kembali mencucurkan air matanya.

"Kami mengerti, terima kasih atas bantuan anda," jawab Musashi dengan tenang namun terdengar bergetar.

"Sama-sama, saya permisi dulu," balas dokter itu seraya pergi.

Sesaat kemudian suasana menjadi tegang. Semua orang hanya terdiam dan saling memandangi.

"Ini rasanya seperti mimpi ya, itu menurutku. Kurasa tidak ada seorang pun dari kita yang pernah berpikir seperti ini kan? Itu menurutku." Marco memecah keheningan.

"Itu nggak smart! Bukannya kau yang pertama kali berpikir untuk membunuhnya di pertandingan Deimon-Hakushuu?" timpal Kotaro sembari menyisir rambutnya―yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu disisir.

"Wah, itu sih beda kasus menurutku…" sangkal Marco dengan keringat dingin.

"Berdiam diri di sini tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Youichi Hiruma akan bertahan jika ia memang ditakdirkan untuk bertahan. Secara logis pun, menurutku ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kekuatannya sendiri," ucap Shin dingin seraya pergi. Sakuraba dan Takami pun mengikutinya dengan hening.

"Yah, menurutku juga setan seperti dia tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja pada Tuhan. Ayo, Tetsuma, Riku," tambah Kid sambil berlalu. Orang-orang yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi pun satu persatu mulai berlalu. Pada akhirnya hanya tersisa para anggota Devil Bats dan anggota klub amefuto Saikyoudai.

Semua berlalu seperti angin musim gugur yang bahkan belum waktunya untuk ambil bagian. Baik yang menegakkan kepala, tertunduk, terdiam, atau menangis dalam hati, semuanya berlalu, hanya untuk mempertahankan kepercayaan mereka bahwa Youichi Hiruma pasti akan bertahan.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Namun mereka masih tetap duduk di sana. Di depan ruangan ICU itu. Menunggu siapapun yang memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke dalam sana dan melihat kondisi sang kapten setan. Suster yang berjaga di dalam sejak tadi terus mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hiruma belum stabil untuk dijenguk.

Keheningan yang memenuhi lorong rumah sakit tempat mereka menunggu mulai membawa memori-memori menyakitkan. Memori-memori tentang masa lalu, tentang kebersamaan mereka dengan sang kapten setan. Tidak cukup. Keheningan itu ingin menampilkan memori yang lebih menyakitkan. Memori yang masih seumur jagung itu mulai menelusup kedalam pikiran seorang pemuda tegap dan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Memori tentang apa yang mereka lihat sendiri, sekitar 2,5 jam yang lalu.

2,5 jam yang lau, persimpangan blok 3 Saitama. Seorang pria berambut _blonde spike _yang membawa-bawa _machinegun _berlari liar mengejar tiga orang pemuda yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Pria itu seperti setan―atau iblis―yang membawa _deathscythe_ dewa kematian. Seakan ia mau menjemput jiwa ketiga pemuda lemah itu. Naasnya, sang setan mendapat hukuman. Lampu penyeberangan bersinar merah saat itu. Sang setan sama sekali tak melihat ke atas, dan… terlalu menyedihkan, sebuah truk dari perusahaan minuman terkemuka terpilih untuk memberikan hukuman pada sang setan. Truk itu menyambar tubuh sang setan, membuatnya terlempar sejauh beberapa meter, membuat darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, dan mungkin membuat beberapa tulangnya patah. Oh, dan tentu saja, membuatnya terbaring di ruang ICU Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama.

Memori yang berkelebat, mulai memudar. Tak ada respon dari para korbannya, keheningan pun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan _keisengan_-nya. Karena mereka hanya terdiam…

**Sampai kapan kami akan menunggu?**

Mungkin kalimat itu yang sejak tadi tersirat di benak mereka. Dan Suzuna-lah yang paling mengerti perasaan itu. Sejak tadi ia duduk di samping Mamori dan menggenggam tangan Mamori. Suzuna tahu betul. Ekspresi wajah Mamori yang berubah setelah mendengar Hiruma dalam keadaan kritis. Suzuna tahu betul, tangan Mamori yang bergetar menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menangis dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Dan Suzuna tahu betul, Mamori sekarang sedang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri karena memendam semua itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tempat Hiruma berada. Lalu ia keluar dengan membawa baki penuh dengan peralatan bedah yang masih berlumur darah.

**Deeggg**

Suzuna merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Tidak seperti biasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya bergetar menyesuaikan getaran tangan Mamori yang digenggamnya. Keringat Suzuna mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya.

"NA... NANDE?"

Suzuna tersentak kaget. Ia menatap mata di depannya. Mata Mamori. Namun ini mata yang berbeda. Matanya memerah dan menyala. Badanya pun menjadi panas.

PRAAKK

Saat semua sedang menoleh ke arah Suzuna dan Mamori, Mamori dengan cepat bangkit dan mendorong suster yang baru keluar tersebut sehingga baki yang dibawa suster itu jatuh dan isinya tercecer.

"Kyaa! Ke... kenapa ini?" Suster itu menjerit. Mamori mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras.

"Anezaki!" Yamato membentak seraya melepaskan cengkeraman Mamori dari bahu suster itu. Mamori jatuh terduduk masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Matanya yang memerah itu menatap peralatan bedah yang tercecer, lalu ,mulai meneteskan butir-butir air mata.

"Anezaki, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yamato bingung. Mamori terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Aku tak apa, Yamato-kun, jangan khawatir…"

"Anezaki?"

Yamato tersentak. Di depannya berdiri Mamori dengan wajah yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau bedah yang masih bernoda darah. Dan ia mengarahkan mata pisau bedah itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat, atau…" kata Mamori dengan suara bergetar. Semuanya diam. Antara terkejut dan bingung.

"Mau apa kau dengan benda itu, Mamori-chan? Letakkan benda itu! Nanti kau bisa terluka!" bentak Ikkyu. Mamori hanya membalas kata-kata Ikkyu dengan melemparkan pandangan dingin padanya.

"Tahu apa kau? Tahu apa kalian? Tahu apa kalian tentang **RASA SAKIT?** Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa… kalau hanya benda seperti ini, bukan apa-apa. Kalian tahu penderitaannya? Kalian tahu bagaimana sakitnya Youichi? Sejak tadi kita hanya duduk diam di sini dan menunggu, tanpa tahu seperti apa perjuangan Youichi di dalam sana! Aku tidak bisa… biarkan aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya…" kata Mamori sambil terisak. Dan ia mulai menggoreskan pisau bedah itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"MAMO-NEE!" Suzuna berteriak.

PLAAAKK

Suara tamparan menggema di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Harmoni dengan suara darah yang menetes dari sayatan tipis di pergelangan tangan kiri Mamori. Yamato menahan tangan kanan Mamori sehingga luka yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu dalam. Akaba juga menahan tangan kiri Mamori dan Suzuna memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Lalu yang menampar Mamori... Taka…

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan tadi? Mau merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Hiruma katamu? Jangan bodoh! Lihat perban di lehermu! Hiruma jadi begini karena melindungimu! Kalau tadi tak ada Hiruma belum tentu sekarang kau bisa berdiri di sini. Dia bisa marah kalau kau sampai terluka lagi," bentak Taka pada Mamori. Mamori terdiam menatap Taka. Semuanya pun terdiam. Belum pernah, sekalipun, Taka menampar orang dan berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu pada orang lain.

BRUUKK

Mamori terduduk. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Monta menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, Kak Mamori. Kak Hiruma juga belum tentu senang jika melihat kau menangis begini," kata Monta lembut. *tumben* Mamori pun berusaha menghentikan air matanya, lalu ia membantu suster tadi membereskan alat-alat bedah yang tercecer di lantai. Mamori pun meminta maaf pada suster tersebut.

Mamori menunduk. "Maafkan aku, semuanya, aku lepas kendali…"

"Daijoubu, Mamo-nee. Aku sampai kaget tadi," balas Suzuna sambil memeluk Mamori.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 12.13p.m.

Tengah malam Saitama yang dingin menemani mereka yang masih berada di lorong Rumah Sakit tempat ruang ICU yang Hiruma huni berada. Beberapa tertidur dan tak banyak yang masih terjaga. Sampai tiba-tiba...

BRAAKKK

Seorang gadis berpakaian putih membuka pintu dengan kasar seraya berlari dengan wajah pucat. Mereka yang masih terjaga kaget dan bingung, sementara mereka yang tertidur pun menjadi terbangun mendengar suara ribut di tengah malam itu. Yamato mengejar suster itu dan menangkap tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Nona! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamato panik.

"Youichi… Youichi Hiruma! Kondisinya tiba-tiba drop dan detak jantungnya pun melemah! Saya tidak tahu kenapa, sekarang saya mau memanggil dokter, maaf Tuan!" jelas suster itu seraya berlalu. Mamori yang terbangun pun mematung saat mendengar ucapan suster itu.

"Tidak mungkin… Youichi…"

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 9 niih !

Un pun selesai dengan lancaar~

terima kasih untuk dukungannya, minna ^^

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Unk-gu 'G-jiy-'**

**RisaLoveHiru**

**Asuka Nakamura**

**Machiko Savannah**

**Uchiha Evans**

**Risle-coe**

**YoshiKitty29**

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**

**HirumaYouriLoveJumonji**

**just reader 'Monta'**

**Magic Meister**

**KwonSooJin**

**Micon**

**Naravina Youichi**

**AkiraAkira makin males ke FFN**

**Fitri**

**Yarai yarai chan**

**RiikuAyaKaitani**

**Mashy-Gaara4life**

**Ririn Cross**

**Kaede Yuka-chan**

**youichi_naluw 11**

**Anggi**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**vhy otome**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 8 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**Untuk chapter ini GOMEN, author bener-bener ngga sempet ngebales review kalian satu", HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!  
**

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb : search: Adelheid Suzuki

-twitter : riiadelheid

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	10. 10th down : Death God Behind Us

**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!**

author minta maaf dari lubuk hati author yg terdalam, karena keterlambatan (lagi) author mem-publish chapter 10 yg merupakan 2 chapter terakhir~

Tugas" di SMA yg sangat banyak, benar" menghambat author untuk mengapdet SSS ini...

Ini benar" hal yg tidak author inginkan, padahal author sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlambat lagi di 2 chapter terakhir, author minta maaf .. :"(

*sujud sembah pada readers*

sekali lagi SCUSAMI m(_ _)m

author benar-benar merasa bersalah...

author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, terutama karena ini bulan Ramadhan, minal aidin wal faidzin, dan selamat berpuasa bagi readers yg menjalankannya

maaf kalau chapter ini _NGACO BANGET_

hontou ni gomennasai kalau chapter ini benar" nggak memuaskan, saya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas" yg tiada habisnya .. :"((

selamat membaca... :")

* * *

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**10****th**** down : The ****Death God is Behind Us**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 10 of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!

* * *

**_

Cerita Sebelumnya. . .

"**Tunggu dulu, Nona! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamato panik****.**

"**Youichi… Youichi Hiruma..****. Kondisinya tiba-tiba drop dan detak jantungnya pun melemah! Saya tidak tahu kenapa, sekarang saya mau memanggil dokter, maaf Tuan!" jelas suster itu seraya berlalu. Mamori yang terbangun pun mematung saat mendengar ucapan suster itu.**

"**Tidak... mungkin... Youichi..****."**

**

* * *

**

"You-nii…" Kali ini Suzuna yang mencucurkan air matanya. Taki menggenggam erat kedua bahu Suzuna, berusaha menenangkan adik perempuannya itu.

"Astaga, apa lagi sekarang?" Akaba menunduk sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Bingung.

"Hiruma yang itu... tidak mungkin..." kata Yukimitsu dengan wajah pucat.

Tidak percaya. Mungkin kata itulah yang kali ini tersirat di hati mereka. Sejak tadi mereka menunggu dan berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi, harapan mereka bagai kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping sekarang. Harapan mereka terkikis bersamaan dengan harapan hidup Hiruma yang semakin menipis.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

Dokter berkacamata yang selama ini mengurus Hiruma berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruang ICU, dengan seorang suster yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka pun cepat-cepat masuk ke ruang ICU tersebut. Suster hendak menutup pintu, namun Mamori menahannya.

Mamori menggamit lengan suster tersebut dan menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Kumohon, biarkanlah kami masuk, atau beberapa dari kami saja..." pinta Mamori.

"Maaf Nona, saat ini kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan, kalian diperbolehkan masuk jika pemeriksaan sudah selesai," jawab suster itu datar.

"Tapi ini tidak adil! Kami belum sekalipun melihat Hiruma sejak ia dibawa ke sini tadi!" ujar Mamori agak memaksa.

"Nona..."

"Anezaki, sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Yamato menghampiri Mamori dan melepaskan tangan Mamori yang menggamit lengan suster itu. "Saat ini kondisi Hiruma sedang tidak stabil, tunggulah, sebentar lagi saja," pinta Yamato. Mamori menatap Yamato, mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang ICU itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sang dokter pun keluar dari ruangan diikuti dengan susternya. Mamori, Yamato, Musashi, dan Kurita langsung menghambur ke arah dokter berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya Mamori tidak sabar.

"Kondisi Youichi Hiruma mulai stabil lagi, namun tensi darahnya turun dan detak jantungnya pun melemah. Maaf, kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami bisa, selanjutnya tergantung daya tahan tubuhnya saja. Kami permisi," jawab dokter itu tenang lalu beranjak pergi.

"Permisi," ujar suster, "sekarang kalian boleh memasuki ruangan, tapi harap bergantian dan jangan berisik, terima kasih." Mendengar ucapan suster tersebut, Mamori menjadi tidak sabar. Ia langsung memasuki ruangan ICU itu.

**Degg****!**

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat sesaat setelah melewati pintu baja silver yang menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk ruang ICU itu. Lalu ia melangkah pelan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia menatap pria yang ada di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Pria beranting dan berambut pirang. Leher pria itu diberi penyangga dan kepalanya diperban. Pria itu pun mengenakan alat bantu napas.

"Youichi... Youichi..." Mamori memanggil nama pria itu. Mamori terhuyung-huyung, shock melihat keadaan pria itu.

GREP!

Taka menahan bahu Mamori agar tidak terjatuh. "Rileks, Anezaki, tarik napas yang dalam, tenanglah, ok?" saran Taka. Mamori mengangguk dan menarik napas perlahan seperti apa yang disarankan Taka.

"Arigatou, Taka-kun," ucap Mamori pada Taka sambil tersenyum. Taka membalas senyum Mamori dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Mamori.

Musashi yang baru masuk ke dalam langsung mengambil barisan terdepan, di samping Mamori. "Aku tak pernah menyangka ataupun membayangkan kalau aku akan melihat anak bodoh ini dalam kondisi begini," ujar Musashi. Suaranya terdengar tenang, namun sorot matanya terlihat bergetar. "Kalau anak bodoh ini bangun, aku akan memukulinya sampai puas!" Musashi mencengkeram erat pegangan tempat tidur Hiruma.

"Uhh... uhh... Hiruma..." Kurita masih mencucurkan air matanya. Terakhir kali ia menangis seperti itu adalah saat tangan Hiruma dipatahkan Gaou di pertandingan Deimon-Hakushuu.

Semuanya hanya bisa memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan penuh harap. Semoga saja ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kali mereka melihat Hiruma dalam kondisi seperti itu. Mungkin Hiruma akan marah jika mendengarnya, namun sudah tak ada cara lain lagi selain berserah pada Tuhan.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 00.51a.m.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah bagi RSD Saitama. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah sejak RSD Saitama didirikan, ada pasien yang ditunggui oleh lebih dari lima orang. Biasanya, yang diperbolehkan menunggui pasien hanya satu sampai tiga orang. Namun kali ini pihak rumah sakit sama sekali tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menentang tekad para mantan pejuang Deimon Devil Bats ini. Mereka terima walaupun sekarang mereka harus tidur di koridor, asalkan mereka bisa terus memantau keadaan komandan mereka.

Ketika yang lainnya berada dalam alam mimpinya masing-masing, Mamori masih dalam keadaan terjaga. Sejak tadi ia setia berada di samping Hiruma, tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk menutup matanya walau hanya sejenak. Mamori tidak ingin Hiruma luput dari pandangannya meski hanya sekejap.

"Kau ingat? Kau langsung memukulnya saat melihatnya menggoreskan pisau kecil itu di kulit leherku. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" gumam Mamori sambil membelai tangan Hiruma yang terkulai lemas. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah emosi seperti itu… Youichi…"

Hening.

CSSS

"Kya!"

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi Mamori.

"Lho, terlalu panas ya?" ucap seseorang. Mamori menoleh.

"Taka-kun?"

"Hai. Maaf, tadinya aku ingin sedikit menghangatkanmu, makanya langsung kusentuhkan kopi kaleng itu ke pipimu. Terlalu panas ya?" tanya Taka agak cemas.

"Ah, nggak kok, tadi aku cuma kaget," jawab Mamori. Taka terlihat lega mendengarnya. Ia pun memberikan kopi kaleng itu kepada Mamori.

"Emm, Anezaki-san, aku minta maaf, tadi tanpa pikir panjang aku sudah membentak dan menamparmu..." Taka tertunduk dalam.

Mamori tersenyum simpul. "Taka-kun tidak salah kok, justru aku berterima kasih."

"Tapi, penyebab awal Hiruma jadi begini juga aku 'kan? Seandainya saja saat itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal..." sesal Taka.

"Taka-kun," ujar Mamori, "aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas semua kejadian hari ini. Kau tidak salah, Asano Asakura dan teman-temannya juga tidak salah, Youichi juga tidak salah. Mungkin kejadian hari ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua." Mamori menepuk bahu taka sambil tersenyum. Taka menatap Mamori, ia tahu senyuman Mamori tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas, masih ada sedikit beban di hatinya. Namun Taka membalas senyuman Mamori.

"Terima kasih, Anezaki-san. Oh iya, ini sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya kau memejamkan matamu walau hanya sebentar," saran Taka.

"Iya, Taka-kun, sebentar lagi juga aku pasti ketiduran," canda Mamori. Ia dan Taka tertawa kecil. Taka pun meminta izin untuk beranjak tidur lebih dahulu. Mamori memakluminya, karena seharian ini Taka juga sudah berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya. Taka pun meninggalkan Mamori di dalam ruang ICU itu.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 02.35a.m.

Dini hari Saitama diwarnai oleh gerimis. Salah satu lorong RSD Saitama dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memejamkan mata. Lelah memang. Tapi mereka tetap menunggu. Menunggu pemimpin mereka membuka matanya. Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut coklat berada di dalam ruangan tempat sang pemimpin beristirahat. Ia duduk di samping tempat berbaring sang pemimpin dengan mata terpejam. Hanya ia yang sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan sang pemimpin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang pemimpin. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tak mau terpisah lagi dengan sang pemimpin. Ia ingin tetap disampingnya sampai matanya terbuka lagi.

TAP TAP TAP

Seseorang menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Melewati para prajurit yang setia menjaga sang pemimpin di luar ruangan. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat sang pemimpin berada dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa begini..." gumam orang itu . Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam, ber-_kimono_, dan juga ber-_geta_.

"Seberbahaya apapun hal yang kau lakukan, seharusnya kau tidak akan sampai terbaring di sini seperti ini," lanjut pria itu. Pria itu menatap sayu Hiruma yang terbaring. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Lihat, gadis ini begitu menderita karena ingin berada di sampingmu... harusnya kau senang, 'kan? Baru pertama kali ini... ada gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu seperti ini... belajarlah sedikit, tentang cinta..." lanjut pria itu lagi sambil membelai rambut panjang Mamori. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh Mamori dengan mantel abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

"Aku..." Pria itu kembali menatap Hiruma. Perlahan pria itu mengelus kepala Hiruma. "Akan selalu mendoakanmu..." lanjut pria itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Youichi. Teruslah hidup, dan... jangan kecewakan gadis yang mencintaimu ini. Ayah menyayangimu, Youichi..." pesan pria itu pada Hiruma seraya pergi. Ruangan itu kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah melodi hujan yang mengguyur Saitama malam itu.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Daerah Saitama, 08.35a.m.

"Yamato-kun! Semuanya!" teriak seseorang yang berlari menuju ke depan ruang ICU dimana semua orang menunggu. Yamato menoleh, sementara itu Suzuna langsung terperangah begitu melihatnya.

"Se...na?"

"Suzuna! Bagaima—" Sena hendak menanyakan kondisi Hiruma saat Suzuna tiba-tiba menghambur ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Suzu... Suzuna?" Sena masih kelabakan menghadapi Suzuna yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya itu.

"You-nii... You-nii..." Suzuna mulai mencucurkan air matanya lagi. Ia tak mampu melukiskan perasaannya sekarang kecuali dengan tangisan. Suzuna pun terisak di dada Sena.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana kondisi Kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena panik. Suzuna tak kuasa menjawab, suara tangisannya menggema di seluruh penjuru lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

"Masih, belum sadar ya..." suara seseorang dengan bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih. Sebagian dari orang-orang yang ada di sana mengenal betul suara itu.

"Hentikan air mata itu, Nona. Menangisinya sama saja dengan mempercayai bahwa dia akan mati," lanjut orang itu. Suzuna pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia benamkan di dada Sena.

"Eh... kau 'kan..." Suzuna menatap orang itu. Rambut pirangnya, jasnya yang kelihatan mahal, hidungnya yang begitu mancung, dan matanya yang mirip dengan Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, wajar kalau gadis itu bersedih 'kan, Clifford?" kata Yamato sambil tersenyum pada Clifford. Yang lain hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut yang datar, bertanya-tanya kenapa Clifford yang itu ada di sini. Clifford pun membalas senyum ramah Yamato dengan senyum tipis yang dingin—jarang-jarang Clifford tersenyum.

"Di mana bocah sok itu? Masih tidur di dalam ya?" tanya Clifford. Yamato mengangguk kecil.

"Tenang saja, di dalam ada Tuan Putri yang menjaganya kok," jawab Yamato dengan senyumannya yang percaya diri. "Oh iya, dia, Anezaki belum bangun?" tanya Yamato baru sadar. Taka menggeleng.

Di dalam ruang ICU,

Cahaya mentari yang mulai memancar terik memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan menembus serat-serat kaca jendela. Teriknya cahaya mentari itu mampu menyinari seluruh sudut ruangan. Lampu ruangan yang masih menyala pun menjadi tak berarti. Perlahan tapi pasti cahaya itu bergerak seiring waktu, sampai kini cahaya itu jatuh tepat di depan kelopak mata Mamori.

"Uh, sudah siang ya?" tanya Mamori sembari membuka matanya. "Eh, siapa yang menyelimutiku dengan mantel ini?" Mamori bertanya-tanya.

PIP PIP PIP PIP

Di tengah kebingungannya, telinga Mamori menangkap suara yang berulang kali mengalun. Mamori menjelajahi ruangan tempatnya berada, mencari asal suara itu. Lalu mata Mamori terhenti di depan sebuah alat yang menampilkan beberapa angka dan beberapa gambar seperti sandi rumput yang berjalan. Suara dari alat itu mengalun konsisten. Mamori menatap alat itu beberapa saat. Entah kenapa semakin lama Mamori menatapnya, suara yang mengalun dari alat itu terdengar semakin pelan. Gambar sandi rumput yang berjalan pada alat itu juga berubah, jarak dari sandi rumput yang satu menuju sandi rumput yang lain jadi semakin menjauh. Mamori terbelalak, beberapa detik ia berpikir dan ia baru sadar akan apa yang ingin ditunjukkan alat yang biasa disebut _elektrokardiograf_ itu.

Mamori mulai berkeringat dingin. _Alat ini… Suara ini… Gambar itu… __Tidak mungkin…_

"YOUICHI!"

Mamori berteriak keras. Spontan orang-orang di luar bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dengan refleks yang cukup cepat, Yamato, Taka, Ikkyu, dan Sena sudah berada di barisan terdepan. Memperlihatkan ekspresi seolah bertanya, "Ada apa Mamori?". Mamori menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu ketakutan, ia membekap mulutnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ikkyu yang menyadari kondisi Hiruma bukan dalam keadaan normal langung berlari ke luar ruangan dan memanggil dokter.

Sementara itu mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan hanya bisa terdiam dan saling pandang. Beberapa menangis. Beberapa terkejut dan tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Suzuna menangis lagi di dada Sena yang juga mulai berkaca-kaca, Clifford menatap Hiruma tanpa ekspresi, lalu Yamato dan Taka menggenggam bahu Mamori, menjaga agar gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tetap tegap. Sementara itu bunyi yang dilantunkan _elektrokardiograf_ itu semakin melemah. Tak lama kemudian Ikkyu datang dengan dokter.

"Maaf, tolong buka jalan!" perintah dokter itu terburu-buru. Ia langsung menghampiri Hiruma dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan stetoskopnya. Dokter berkacamata itu terlihat sangat terkejut begitu selesai memeriksa detak jantung Hiruma. Ia menoleh dengan panik ke arah suster di sebelahnya.

"Suster! Nyalakan alat itu!" perintah dokter itu pada susternya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ba… baik!" jawab suster itu seraya melakukan perintah sang dokter. Ia terlihat linglung, mungkin masih kaget mendengar perintah dokter yang keras tadi.

"Ada apa, dokter?" tanya Monta tidak sabar. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Sementara itu susternya sedang berusaha mempersiapkan alat pacu jantung.

PIP... PIP... PIP... PIP...

Suara itu semakin lama mengalun semakin lemah. Kurita yang menjerit semakin keras digiring keluar oleh 3 bersaudara Haa-Haa yang sebenarnya tidak kuat berada di dalam. Air mata Sena juga tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Suster kembali mengecek alat pacu jantung yang sudah ia persiapkan atas perintah sang dokter, ia memastikan alat itu sudah menyala dan siap untuk digunakan. Lalu ia mempersiapkan jam tangannya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

BRUKK

Mamori jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut coklat panjangnya. Samar-samar terlihat air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma.

_Kenapa? Padahal aku belum dengar jawabanmu… Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjawabnya, Youichi?_

Bayangan Dewa Kematian kembali menampakkan diri di ruangan itu. Bayangan itu semakin jelas beriringan dengan detak jantung Hiruma yang mengalun semakin pelan.

PIII—P

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Fanfic kedua saya di ffn ! :D

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, akhirnya dipost juga ! :D

udah chapter 10 niih !

jadi siswi SMA bener-bener sibuk banget yaa~! o

maaf udah ngebuat kalian menunggu lama, minna ToT

saya mengucapkan terimakasih yg sedalam-dalamnya untuk :

**Mashy-Gaara4life**

**Vhy Otome Saoz**

**RisaLoveHiru**

**Rheinny del Zialiony**

**KwonSooJin**

**Youichinaluw11**

**undine-yaha**

**Kaede yuka-chan**

**Maharu P Natsuzawa**

**Yoshi si Kucing Belang**

**RiikuAyaKaitani**

**just reader 'Monta'**

**Unk-gu G-jiy**

**Mafia No.146 Akari-chan**

**Uchiha Evans**

**Micon**

**Anggi**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Chiyo curippu**

**Asako Karasuma**

**mitoia-tan**

**LeeSunRie**

**rethaloveyouchi**

**Ichiriu Misaki**

**Matsura Akimoto**

**yarai yarai chan**

**Tania Emiko Aureliana**

**SatanSpawn**

**Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas**

**TH3M4il**

**Miharu Koyama**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 9 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

Review terus di chapt selanjutnyaa yaa :D

Maklum amatiran, jadi masih ancur penulisannya . Tpi semoga review dri kalian semua bsa membuatku jadi lbih baik ^^

RnR yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the last review :D-**

_**Mashy-Gaara4life**__** : ^^**_

_**Vhy Otome Saoz : ini udah secepatnya .. u.u**_

_**RisaLoveHiru : kalo mati idupin aja lagi pake ilmu alkemi XDD *ditembak mati***_

_**Rheinny del Zialiony : hadah ! XDD**_

_**KwonSooJin : sip, apdet coming !**_

_**Youichinaluw11 : hehee XP**_

_**undine-yaha : semoga hepi ending ;)**_

_**Kaede yuka-chan : ahaha, Cuma tim kecil"an dari temen satu sekolah kok ;)**_

_**Maharu P Natsuzawa : maksih fave-nyaa ;**_

_**Yoshi si Kucing Belang : diksi itu apa ? O.o *ditampol* jelek ff saya tte .. u.u**_

_**RiikuAyaKaitani : apdet datang !**_

_**just reader 'Monta' : ok, maaf lama !**_

_**Unk-gu G-jiy : Insya Allah yaa~ X33**_

_**Mafia No.146 Akari-chan : ohohho~**_

_**Uchiha Evans : kurangajar ! XD maaf lama ! Dx**_

_**Micon : maaaaaffff, saya benar" sibuk :"(**_

_**Anggi : maap apdetnya ngga cepet :"(**_

_**Raiha Laf Qyaza : iyaa, jangan mati T.T**_

_**Chiyo curippu : sip, apdet datang !**_

_**Asako Karasuma : heehee, permintaan saya akan saya pertimbangkan X3**_

_**mitoia-tan : begitulah saya, sang penggemar cliffhanger n,na**_

_**LeeSunRie : ja-jangan nangiss ! T_T**_

_**Rethaloveyouchi : maaf yaa, saya benar" sibuk ... :"(**_

_**Ichiriu Misaki : sip ! apdet datang !**_

_**Matsura Akimoto : maaf apdetnya ngga cepat :"(**_

_**yarai yarai chan : engga engga, masih dilanjut kok ;) chapter depan baru tamat u.u**_

_**Tania Emiko Aureliana : iyaa ini diapdet walopun telat ^^a**_

_**SatanSpawn : hehehe ;**_

_** : sankyuu, maaf telat apdet ! Dx**_

_**Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas : gomeennn apdetnyaa laamaaa T_T un ? haha, ga bermaksud bikin MamoYama loh saya ; wah, kalo soal flamers saya ngga begitu tau, gomen m(_ _)m**_

_**TH3M4il : sankyuu, keep RnR ya ! ;)**_

_**Miharu Koyama : ini baru apdet, maaf T_T tamat di chapter selanjutnya ^^**_

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost ! **


	11. 11th down, The Last Down : Prayer

**HONTOU NI HONTOU NI HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!**

*sembah sujud*

Ampuni author karena author lagi-lagi menghianati kalian semua, para readers & reviewers yg author cintai … T_T

Saya hanyalah manusia tak berguna, yg setiap update hanya bisa membuat kalian kecewa dengan waktu update yg lama dan cerita yg semakin abal … T_T

Faktanya, dari waktu ke waktu inspirasi dalam otak saya terkuras habis karena lebih banyak digunakan untuk hal yg berkaitan dengan pelajaran … T_T

Maaf, saya benar-benar terpaksa menduakan fanfic .. sebenarnya saya juga tidak mau melakukannya, tapi apa mau dikata .. T_T

Ternyata Tuhan berkata lain . kewajiban saya memang belajar …

Saya tahu, akhir" ini kalian menunggu update-an hingga 2-3 bulan, tapi perlu diketahui, dalam 2-3 bulan itu waktu efektif yg saya gunakan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini hanyalah beberapa hari saja .. u.u

Mudah"an kalian dapat mengerti dan memaklumi, terutama yg sama" murid SMA, apalagi yg SMK atau RSBI T_T

Yak, permintaan maaf saya ini mengawali ENDING dari fic ini, fic yg saya tulis hampir setengah tahun [iya nggak?] dengan chapter 1 yg sangat abal, karena saat itu saya masih benar" awam dalam dunia fanfic . kritikan dan saran dari kalian, para senior maupun para readers, mengubah saya menjadi lebih baik di chapter" selanjutnya . yah .. walaupun saya akui fic saya ini tetap saja abal dan kayak sinetron yg nggak selesai" dari season 1 sampe season 5 -_- [mohon maaf bagi produser sinetron yg bersangkutan, no offense]

And .. finally .. this is the end of Saikyoudai's Side Story !

Mungkin kalian nggak akan suka dengan endingnya, karena emang nggak kreatif & nggak memuaskan =_= seperti yg telah saya utarakan sebelumnya, inspirasi saya terkuras habis untuk pelajaran, maka saya minta maaf sekali lagi kalau endingnya SANGAT TIDAK MEMUASKAN .. u.u

Ini sudah batas kemampuan saya, saya nggak bisa mengetik ending yg lebih dari ini, saya bahkan menyelesaikan fic ini dalam keadaan sakit, tapi ini demi kalian semua :")

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU !**

Atas berkat rahmat Allah Yang Maha Kuasa, dan atas kesetiaan komputer Pentium 3-ku tercinta, serta dukungan kalian semua, akhirnya, hari ini, 15 Oktober 2010, 07.34p.m., Saikyoudai's Side Story, fanfic [abal] 11 chapter ini bisa selesai [walaupun tidak memuaskan] :")

Kata terima kasih tak henti"nya terucap dari lisanku untuk kalian semua . maaf, nggak bisa disebutin namanya satu", tapi, terima kasih banyak :")

Oh iya, waktu itu ada yg bilang kalau fic ini ganti aja genre-nya jadi angst ! XD actually, I don't know much about genre, is anyone wanna tell me about genre ? :D beneran deh, saya ngga terlalu ngerti sama genre, yg saya tau fic saya 90% cinta"an XDD serah deh, yg penting sekarang fic ini tamat ! :D

[busyet dah, ini curhat ato oneshot fanfic ? XD]

Karena udah panjang, mending kalian langsung baca aja, acuhkan semua curahan haja* yg diatas XD oya, jangan lupa baca pengumuman di bawah cerita ini ;D

**SELAMAT MEMBACA !**

**

* * *

**

**~Saikyoudai's Side Story~**

**The Last [11****th****]**** down :**** A Prayer for Today, Tomorrow, and Forever**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter : 11of 11

Author : Lady Karin Cecillia D. Lewis

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing : Youichi Hiruma – Mamori Anezaki

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Mamori yg manggil Hiruma 'Youichi', nd Hiruma yg manggil Mamori 'Mamori', gaje, aneh, karakter Hiruma yg ngaco 185 derajat, dsb. .

_**Author Alert! : segala yg tidak mungkin terjadi di komik/animenya, sangat lazim terjadi di ff saya! hati-hati sebelum membaca!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cerita Sebelumnya. . .

_**Kenapa? Padahal aku belum dengar jawabanmu… Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjawabnya, Youichi?**_

**Bayangan Dewa Kematian kembali menampakkan diri di ruangan itu. Bayangan itu semakin jelas beriringan dengan detak jantung Hiruma yang mengalun semakin pelan.**

**PII****I—P**

**

* * *

**

Angin yang berhembus kencang di luar, memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan lembut membelai mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan yang kini penuh ketegangan itu. Bak seorang Ibu yang membelai anaknya untuk menenangkannya.

Mendengar suara elektrokardiograf melengking panjang, dokter segera memerintahkan susternya untuk menggunakan alat pacu jantung yang telah dipersiapkan. Alat itu seperti dua buah setrika berbentuk kotak yang masing-masing dihubungkan ke sebuah mesin dengan kabel yang mirip kabel telepon. Suster menggenggam alat itu erat-erat pada pegangannya dan mulai menyentuhkannya ke dada Hiruma.

DEGG

Rangsangan pertama. Tubuh Hiruma sedikit mengejang. Namun selanjutnya tak ada reaksi. Suster tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mencoba lagi.

DEGG

Rangsangan kedua. Tubuh Hiruma kembali mengejang. Lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi. Wajah suster sudah pasrah.

DUAKK

Terdengar suara tembok dipukul begitu keras. Ikkyu-lah yang melakukannya.

"Loe bego ya? Kalau elo nggak ada, siapa yang akan membahagiakan Mamori? Gue nggak mungkin bisa, walaupun gue ingin, gue tahu cuma elo yang bisa, Hiruma! Bangun!" bentak Ikkyu pada Hiruma yang 'hampir tak bernyawa' itu. Mamori sendiri tak merespon. Hanya saja Taka dan Yamato yang masih memegangi punggung dan bahu Mamori merasakan tubuh Mamori kembali bergetar hebat.

Dokter berbisik memanggil sang suster yang juga ikut gemetaran. Telunjuk tangan kanannya teracung ke atas, mengisyaratkan satu kali lagi usaha penyelamatan, dan jika reaksi Hiruma kembali nihil, maka pada detik itu juga dokter akan menekan tombol berhenti pada jam tangannya. Saat itu pula… semuanya berakhir…

Suster kembali bersiap-siap. Ini bukan kali pertamanya menghadapi ambang hidup-mati pasien. Ia sudah berpengalaman, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Antara perasaan kagum dan merinding. Kagum karena ia baru pertama kali ini menemukan pasien yang benar-benar dicintai oleh kawan-kawannya sehingga kawan-kawannya rela menungguinya semalaman di koridor rumah sakit. Lalu merinding karena hawa kesedihan yang benar-benar menusuk tulang, baru kali ini ia merasakan hawa kesedihan yang amat sangat. Tangannya gemetaran. Dalam hati ia juga sangat berharap lelaki berambut spike pirang di hadapannya ini terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang—dan mungkin menyakitkan.

Suster tersebut meneguhkan hati, lalu menurunkan alat yang ada di genggamannya perlahan.

_Tuhan, berikan pemuda ini kesempatan,_ batinnya.

Pada detik yang sama, Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyatukan kedua tangannya, meminta kepada Tuhan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam dengan erat. Sementara itu kedua pria yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menopang tubuh Mamori seraya berdoa. In gatan masa lalu Mamori tentang Hiruma pun kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Mulai saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hiruma di ujian masuk SMU Deimon, saat ia mengajukan diri menjadi manajer klub amefuto Deimon karena ingin melindungi Sena, saat Hiruma mengajukan tiga pertanyaan padanya, saat Death March, wajah keputus asaan Hiruma saat pertandingan melawan Oujou, saat Hiruma mengajukan pertanyaan ketiga di ruang kesehatan setelah tangannya dipatahkan Gaou, dan setiap detik yang mereka lewatkan bersama… semua itu masih terekam jelas pada otak Mamori. Dan saat ini semua itu sedang dipertaruhkan. Akankah mereka berdua—Mamori dan Hiruma—kembali membuat kenangan, ataukah semuanya terhenti di sini dan hilang begitu saja…

Malaikat adalah makhluk Tuhan yang senantiasa berdoa padaNya. Malaikat pun tak segan mendoakan manusia yang benar-benar berakhlak mulia dan taat pada Tuhannya. Biasanya, doa malaikat selalu dijamah oleh Sang Maha Pengabul Permohonan. Namun, apakah Tuhan akan menjamah doa malaikat untuk iblis?

Sang malaikat mulai menitikkan air matanya.

_Apapun keputusanMu, itu yang terbaik…_

Peluh mulai menetes dari pelipis suster yang semenjak tadi gemetaran. Ia menghentikan tangannya, tak sanggup melanjutkan tugasnya untuk kembali menjalin benang merah kehidupan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melirik sang dokter yang sudah membimbingnya selama 2 tahun ia menjadi suster. Sang dokter mengangguk tipis, mengisyaratkan suster yang masih muda itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Spontan Mamori berdiri, menggenggam pergelangan tangan suster itu, lalu berkata, "Tugas anda hanya berusaha, selanjutnya Dialah yang menentukan. Tak apa, lakukan saja seperti biasanya." Mamori tersenyum tipis dengan butir-butir air mata yang masih berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Suster itu tidak berlama-lama terdiam, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

_Sekali lagi_, batin Taka.

_Aku percaya kau akan kembali, Hiruma_, batin Yamato.

DEGGG

"Jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku, bolehkah kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Youichi?"

Tepat pukul 08.45

* * *

1 bulan kemudian, sebuah kompleks pemakaman di Kyoto, 09.33a.m.

Mamori meletakkan seikat bunga krisan di depan sebuah batu nisan. Selanjutnya Mamori membakar dupa yang dibawanya, lalu menancapkan dupa itu pada areal tanah di depan nisan yang memang diperuntukkan untuk menancapkan dupa. Mamori menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membimbingnya ke depan bibir, lalu menutup mata. Ia memulai rangkaian doanya dengan khusyu'.

Tak begitu lama Mamori berdoa di depan batu nisan yang baru saja menghuni pemakaman itu. Ia mengakhiri doanya dengan mengusap batu nisan itu. Mamori pun berlalu, melangkah di jalan setapak pemakaman yang penuh dengan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohonnya. Angin yang bertiup kencang mengibarkan muffler yang dipakai Mamori, muffler pemberian orang yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya sekarang…

* * *

Mamori memutar kenop pintu clubroom dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepi itu. Para penghuni ruangan ini tengah berlatih di lapangan sebagai persiapan untuk melawan tim amefuto Universitas Enma esok hari. Hari ini pun Mamori harus bersemangat menemani para _gladiator_ itu berlatih. Mamori mengawali rutinitasnya setiap pagi di clubroom dengan membersihkan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Ia pun mengambil sapu yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan dan mulai menyapu.

KRIEET

Seseorang membuka pintu clubroom, sontak Mamori menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sesi pertama sudah selesai, Yamato-kun?" tanya Mamori pada seseorang yang bersandar di pintu sambil terengah-engah.

"Belum, aku kabur nih," ujar Yamato sambil mengedipkan mata. "Hhh… Sepertinya Agon sedang mengamuk hari ini, dia tidak tanggung-tanggung!" lanjutnya. Mamori samar-samar masih bisa mendengar napas Yamato yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Mamori mengambil sebotol minuman ion di keranjang minuman. "Minum, Yamato-kun?"

Yamato mengulurkan tangannya. "Ya, tolong!" Mamori pun melempar botol minuman ion yang digenggamnya ke arah Yamato, ia menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Maaf ya, Yamato-kun!" ujar Mamori sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Ia sadar, memang tidak sopan melempar-lempar minuman. Tapi yah, dengan anak-anak klub sih memang sudah biasa begini.

Yamato mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Tak apa, terima kasih ya, Anezaki!" Mamori membalas dengan senyuman, lalu ia melanjutkan menyapu ruangan. "Oh ya, tadi habis dari mana?" tanya Yamato.

"Ah, berziarah," jawab Mamori lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, maaf," ucap Yamato sembari menghampiri lalu mengelus bahu Mamori.

"Tak apa kok, Yamato-kun," balas Mamori dengan senyum yang mengembang. Untungnya Mamori tidak terlihat sedih, ia sudah bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi.

DRRTRTRTRRT

"Eh?"

Bukankah kalian mendengar suara tembakan dari senapan mesin? Mm… AK-47 misalnya?

"YAA-HAA!"

"Ehh?"

Nha? Tidakkah kalian mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria yang sangat khas?

Sontak Mamori dan Yamato menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ehehehehe." Yamato hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Bagus sekali ya, mangkir dari latihan dan malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berduaan dengan si manajer sialan, hei kau rambut liar sialan!" bentak seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, dengan penampilan yang khas. Rambut _blonde spike_-nya, antingnya, tak lupa AK-47 kesayangannya.

GLEK

Yamato hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Wah wah, bukan mangkir kok, hanya minum sebentar," ujar Yamato dengan senyum PeDe-nya dan muka _watados_-nya.

"Minumnya sebentar, berduaannya yang lama." Seringai setan tersungging lebar.

"Waduh, ada yang cemburu nih. Nanti lagi ya, Anezaki!" Yamato mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mamori. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil.

DRRTRTRTRRT

"Cari mati kau! Keluar sana!" bentak 'Si Iblis'. Yamato pun berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya keluar clubroom.

"Fufufu, yang lembut sedikit kenapa?" ujar Mamori.

"Berisik, ayo, kau juga keluar!" balas 'Si Iblis' seraya menodongkan moncong AK-47 kesayangannya itu.

Mamori mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah. "Iya, iya, kapten…" ucap Mamori dengan senyum meledek.

"Cih, kekekekeke!" tawa yang khas menggema di seluruh penjuru clubroom.

Sementara itu di lapangan utama Kyoto Daigaku, seluruh anggota klub amefuto sedang berlatih keras. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang tidak bermandikan peluh. Terutama para pemain lapis dua yang sedang meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya dengan nekat menantang tim utama. Tentu saja para anggota tim utama tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan 100% kekuatan mereka demi peningkatan fisik tim lapis dua. Kombinasi Taka-Yamato-Ikkyu belum terkalahkan, ditambah lagi Agon yang benar-benar bermain dengan ngotot. Dan hebatnya, ini baru latihan sesi pertama! Sepertinya begitu latihan sesi pertama ini selesai, akan ada mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di clubroom. Itu artinya Mamori harus kerja keras.

Agon melirik 'Si Iblis' yang berdiri di tepi lapangan. "Sampah! Balik loe!" Emosinya meledak.

"Nggak! Buat apa gue balik? Takut kalah loe kalau nggak ada gue? Kekekekeke!" Melihat kekehan 'Si Iblis', Agon pun sontak meludah tanda tak sudi.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang sampai sesi kedua latihan dipimpin sama si dread sialan! Anggota tim inti sudah berkurang satu, keterlaluan kalau tim kedua nggak bisa menang! Keekekekekekeke!" teriak 'Si Iblis'.

SII~NG

Para pemain lapis kedua yang berdiri di lapangan hanya termangu.

"A-APAA? HIII!" Semua pemain lapis kedua lari kocar-kacir begitu mendengar Agon akan memimpin latihan sampai sesi kedua. Bukan hanya pemain lapis kedua, anggota tim inti yang lain pun mulai mencucurkan keringat dingin begitu hawa iblis Agon meningkat. Yah, kalau latihan Hiruma bisa dibilang siksaan neraka, latihan Agon nggak jauh beda, deh. Mungkin siksaan alam kubur. (:P)

"Yah, gawat deh," ujar Ikkyu lemas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikat rambutku, nih," canda Taka. Sementara itu Agon mulai mengamuk lagi bak naga yang dibangunkan dari tidur pulasnya.

"Haah, setelah ini pekerjaanku pasti berat," keluh Mamori.

"Jangan mengeluh, manajer sialan! Itu kan memang pekerjaanmu sebagai budak! Kekekeke!"

Mamori menyentil tangan Hiruma. "Dasar! Mentang-mentang sudah sehat, balik lagi kepribadiannya! Memang terkutuk kau, masa' dari koma langsung sembuh total hanya dalam sebulan?" celetuk Mamori. Hiruma lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan seringai dan kekeh setan andalannya.

Ya, saat itu, tepat sebulan yang lalu di Rumah Sakit Umum Daerah Saitama, seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike yang merupakan kapten tim amefuto Saikyoudai terbaring koma di salah satu ruang ICU. Ia terluka parah karena tertabrak truk di persimpangan jalan saat sedang mengejar seniornya yang telah melakukan intimidasi dan pengancaman terhadap teman-teman satu timnya, dan lagi, menculik serta melukai gadis yang paling ingin ia lindungi. Semua rekan-rekannya datang menjenguk, mantan anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats yang dulu digawanginya pun sengaja ikut menginap di koridor rumah sakit untuk memantau kondisi kapten mereka itu. Bahkan Sena dan Clifford yang berada di Amerika sengaja datang karena khawatir akan kondisi Hiruma.

Dan di hari yang sama dengan kedatangan Sena dan Clifford, sabit Dewa Kematian tengah berada di depan leher Hiruma. Detak jantungnya sempat berhenti. Dokter pun memerintahkan suster untuk mencoba menyelamatkan Hiruma dengan alat pacu jantung, walaupun dokter sudah pasrah. Beberapa kali dirangsang, jantung Hiruma tak kunjung berdetak. Sampai kata cinta malaikat membuahkan keajaiban…

**Flashback**

"Jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku, bolehkah kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Youichi?"

Rangsangan terakhir. Mamori mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Hiruma dengan gamblang. Ia sudah tak peduli orang-orang yang mendengrnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengakuinya, bahwa ia menyukai Youichi Hiruma. Air matanya kembali meleleh membasahi tangan Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Seisi ruangan tersentak kaget. Suara dari elektrokardiograf kembali terdengar putus-putus, seperti detak jantung manusia.

"Hei manajer sialan, ngapain elo nangis di tangan gue?"

Suara itu terdengar menggema di ruangan yang sedang dipenuhi aura duka itu. Siapa? Suara siapa? Dari gaya bicaranya sudah pasti itu Hiruma, tapi tidak mungkin…

"Maha Suci Tuhan!" teriak dokter. Suster di sampingnya hanya membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Nggak mungkin..."

"Ini... benar-benar..."

Semuanya larut dalam ketidak percayaan. Kurita dan 3 bersaudara Haa-Haa juga segera masuk begitu mendengar teriakan dokter. Dan tentu saja yang paling tersentak adalah Mamori. Mamori tertunduk dan terdiam saking terkejutnya.

"Oi, angkat kepalamu, manajer sialan! Sampai kapan loe mau nangis di atas tangan gue?"

Suara itu memaksa Mamori untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Sontak Mamori langsung memeluk pria yang tadi terbaring lemah di sana . Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, dia bangkit. Hiruma bangkit. Setelah detak jantungnya berhenti kini ia kembali bernapas. Entah apa alasan Tuhan membiarkan setan yang satu ini hidup, tapi yang jelas tidak akan ada yang mengecam kembalinya setan yang satu ini.

"Oi, lepasin gue, manajer sialan!" protes Hiruma sambil melepas alat bantu napasnya. Mamori menuruti apa kata Hiruma dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap sayu Hiruma.

"Selamat datang kembali, Youichi."

**Flashback End**

Hiruma yang masih menyeringai memalingkan kepalanya kepada Mamori yang tersenyum-senyum kecil. Hiruma melambaikan tangannya, merangkai kode yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Mamori. Mamori mencerna tiap lambaian tangan Hiruma dan cepat membalasnya dengan kode lambaian tangan singkat.

"Emm, Yamato-kun!" Mamori memanggil Yamato yang baru saja mau beristirahat setelah selesai melaksanakan latihan sesi pertama.

"Ada apa, Anezaki-san?" Yamato menghampiri Mamori sembari cengar-cengir ke arah Hiruma.

"Anu Yamato-kun, kau masih ingat, waktu itu aku berjanji padamu tentang mail. Waktu itu kau belum sempat membaca mail itu kan? Mail itu masih tersimpan di inbox ponselku, kutinggalkan ponselku di sini, aku pergi dulu, Yamato-kun," ucap Mamori dengan senyum mengembang. Mamori pun berlalu mengikuti Hiruma. Yamato yang penasaran mulai mencari mail itu di inbox Mamori yang penuh dengan mail baru.

_Waktu itu di mailnya, Hiruma bilang dia tidak bisa, tidak bisa kenapa ya?_

Tak butuh waktu lama ternyata untuk menemukan mail itu. Yamato langsung membukanya.

PIP

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Subject : (none)**

_**sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak mau menjawab, namun aku sadar aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang . sebagai gantinya aku akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'YA' atau 'TIDAK' .**_

Yamato mengernyitkan alis saat membaca mail itu. "Hmm… maksudnya akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang spesial ya?" Yamato meletakkan kedua kepalannya di pinggang dan menatap langit cerah berawan dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Hiruma berjalan dengan cepat. Mamori yang mengekor di belakangnya pun hampir kewalahan untuk mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Hiruma agar mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Berjalan dengan keheningan, tahu-tahu mereka sudah sampai di atap gedung utama Saikyoudai. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. Mamori juga menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di belakang Hiruma.

"Hei," ujar Mamori, "rasanya kemarin kau bilang kau akan menemaniku berziarah ke makam nenekku."

Hiruma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, AK-47 kesayangannya ia tinggal di bench. "Kau sudah tahu aku sibuk, manajer sialan."

Ya, saat itu Nenek Mamori meninggal dunia tiga hari setelah Hiruma keluar dari rumah sakit. Mamori sempat shock, namun dengan cepat bisa kembali pulih. Saat pemakaman Nenek Mamori, Hiruma menemani Mamori dan memberikan muffler yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Mamori. Muffler abu-abu yang terlihat hangat.

"Ya, aku mengerti…" Mamori menggenggam muffler abu-abunya yang hangat.

"Hei… masih mau dengar… jawabanku?" tanya Hiruma tanpa berbalik.

"Ah… kurasa kau tahu jawabanku. Atau harus kuulang pertanyaanku waktu itu?" Mamori balik bertanya. Hiruma membisu.

"Aku…" Mamori berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Mamori menyentuh punggung Hiruma dengan tangan kirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Aku…" Mamori menangis.

"Ada apa? Tanganmu hangat, suaramu bergetar, napasmu tidak karuan, kau menangis lagi?" tanya Hiruma. Kali ini Mamori yang membisu, mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tahu benar siapa aku, Youichi. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa, sederhana, dan tak bisa apa-apa…" Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mamo—"

"Namun aku begitu menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, Youichi Hiruma, sangat menyukaimu… Lancangkah aku, bila aku ingin berada di sisimu? Bolehkah aku, terus berada di sampingmu?" Mamori mengulangi pertanyaannya yang pernah ia tanyakan 1,5 bulan yang lalu pada Hiruma. Hiruma terdiam sesaat, lalu berbalik menghadap Mamori.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang tegas…" ucap Mamori. Hiruma pun menggenggam kedua bahu Mamori dengan erat.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" tukas Hiruma datar. Mamori hanya bisa tertunduk saat mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Dasar…" Tiba-tiba Hiruma memindahkan kedua tangannya dari bahu ke pipi Mamori. Hiruma menarik pipi Mamori perlahan sembari membungkukkan badan dengan perlahan pula. Wajah Mamori memerah seketika. Ia menutup mata, tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan. Wajah Mamori semakin dekat dengan wajah Hiruma, bibir mereka hampir bertautan, namun, Hiruma berhenti. Ia menatap Mamori lalu mendekapnya lembut.

"Ya, kalau kau tak ada di sampingku, sia-sia saja aku bangkit dari kematian…" bisik Hiruma tepat di samping telinga Mamori. Mamori membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Youichi…"

Hiruma membelai rambut coklat panjang milik Mamori. "Maaf…"

Mamori membalas dengan tawa kecil. "Suatu keajaiban bisa mendengar kata maaf dari bibirmu, Youichi."

"Keekekekeke! Mungkin ini kali terakhirmu mendengar kata maaf legendaris dari diriku ini! Keekekekeke!" tawa Hiruma pun meledak di tengah suasana yang hangat itu. Diikuti dengan tawa lembut Mamori.

Yamato tiba-tiba menatap ke langit, matanya berkelana mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus ke arah atap gedung utama Saikyoudai. Angin itu berhembus, menghempaskan dedaunan yang bertengger hampir layu di tangkainya. Yamato tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam, "Bukankah ini cuaca yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri?"

Tuhan memang Maha Bijaksana. Betapa bahagianya sang malaikat yang dijamah doanya, meskipun doa itu untuk iblis sekalipun. Untaian air mata cintanya yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk iblis yang dicintainya, mampu membangkitkan sang iblis dari tidur panjangnya—yang penuh penderitaan. Saat ini mereka mengukir nama masing-masing, pertanda awal dari kisah mereka, yang tanpa sadar menjadi salah satu kisah paling menarik di antara ratusan kisah di Saikyoudai. Serta, menjadi pembuktian bahwa Saikyoudai bukan hanya wadah untuk kisah-kisah prestasi di dalamnya, namun juga wadah untuk… kehangatan.

Mamori menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi, kita jadian?"

***HONTOU NI OWARI***

* * *

**-Author's Cuap-cuap :D-**

Alhamdulillahi rabbil alamin~

Thanks a lot for Allah SWT, my parents, my computer, my seniors, my school friends, and all of YOU !

Terlepas dari apa yg sudah saya utarakan di atas ttg chapter terakhir ini, silakan kalian menilainya sendiri, sekali lagi saya hanya bisa mengucapkan MAAF :")

Tamatnya fic ini bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya, justru berarti awal dari karya" saya yg baru, saya takkan berhenti menulis [walaupun mungkin terpaksa hiatus suatu saat nanti], saya akan terus berusaha membuat fic baru yg lebih baik dari sebelumnya, semoga kalian juga tak berhenti mendukung saya :)

Saya takkan pindah fandom, rumah saya di sini, fandom ES21, mungkin saya juga membuat fic untuk fandom lain tapi saya takkan meninggalkan fandom ini :) terus baca & review fic" saya yaa ! :D

**-PENGUMUMAN PENTING, IMPORTANT!-**

sehubungan dengan adanya pembaca yg meminta saya membuat epilog dari fic ini, dan saya juga memang sudah membuatnya sejak versi beta fic ini dibuat, **SAYA AKAN MEM-PUBLISH BONUS CHAPTER SAIKYOUDAI'S SIDE STORY** ^_^

bonus chapter ini berisi cerita tentang hubungan HiruMamo di masa depan X3 namun bonus chapter itu akan saya publish terpisah dari rangkaian SSS dengan judul,

**LEARN TO SAY 'BROKE UP'**

Saya adalah penggemar berat cliffhanger ! X3 jadi, sangat diwajibkan bagi pembaca yg kurang puas dengan ending ini untuk membaca bonus chapternya, disarankan pula bagi pembaca yg sudah puas X3

Kalo nggak suka Hiruma OOC, mending jangan baca, karena membuat Hiruma berkepribadian 360 derajat berbeda adalah keahlian khusus saya ! :D fic HiruMamo saya 90% Hiruma OOC, pertimbangkan dulu sebelum membaca :D

Jadii, jangan lupa baca **LEARN TO SAY 'BROKE UP'** ! ingat" judulnyaa yaa ! :D

Oh iya, ditunggu yg mau ngajarin saya tentang genre dsb ! :D

_**-Special Thanks ! :D-**_

**Vhy Otome Saoz**

**RisaLoveHiru**

**Rheinny del Zialiony**

**undine-yaha**

**just reader 'Monta'**

**Mafia No.146 Akari-chan**

**Micon**

**Anggi**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Chiyo curippu**

**Matsura Akimoto**

**SatanSpawn**

**Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas**

**aliciei013vongola**

**Iin cka you-nii**

**hamazaki youichi**

**pucca-darkblue**

**sweet miracle 'michu**

**hatakeyurikochan**

**Youichi Hikari**

**Kamia Keehl**

**nara 'uchiha' youchii**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**

**Runa-chan Sakurai**

**T064 8145 always forever 13 **

**HirumaMurata girl **

**Riiharu Sakura **

**Demonicola **

**YoueriHirumaAlwaysLoveJumonji **

**Scarlett Yukarin **

**HashiyoRike **

**hanaka of nadeshiko**

**yarai yarai chan**

Yg sudah memberikan review-nya di chapt 10 ^^ terimakasih banyak, sensei ^^

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

**-Answer for the last review :D-**

_**Vhy Otome Saoz**__: yup, SMA benar" beda jauh dengan SMP .. u.u maaf yaa, ini apdetnya udah as soon as possible ._

_**RisaLoveHiru**__: neesan napsu amat ! XD tenang, neesan bisa bunuh bang hiyou sekarang ! X33_

_**Rheinny del Zialiony**__: bisa dibilang semi-hiatus ! ^^a yah, begitulah .. u.u ehehe, nggak mati tuh jadinya X33_

_**undine-yaha**__: sibuk banget, makan aja sehari bisa Cuma seperempat piring ! =_= *lebay* jangaan nangiis, hepi ending kok ! X'3_

_**just reader 'Monta'**__: soalnya fokus ke Saikyoudai, jadi monta ngga keliatan, maap ! ,_

_**Mafia No.146 Akari-chan**__: dieditnya besar"an loh, ampe saya apdetnya lama banget u.u yg di fb sih bisa dibilang masih beta~ maap amang cliff cuma nyempil dikit, di project saya yg baru amang cliff jadi main chara kok 8D sena baru dikit bisa , amang cliff setia jadi translator XD *jdar* XDDDDDDDDD_

_**Micon**__: nggak mati kok ! X3 permintaanmu kukabulkan, saya buat epilognya, tapi bonus chapter dulu yak ! X3_

_**Anggi**__: Cuma telat dikit, mohon dimaapin __

_**Raiha Laf Qyaza**__: kyaaa! *ikutan teriak* tenang, tenang, tahan, tahan ! __

_**Chiyo curippu**__ : maaf apdetnya ngga kilat ! _ yup, tenang, Hiruma still alive ! X3_

_**Matsura Akimoto**__: kalo nggak ada dewa kematian nggak akan ada Bleach sama Death Note ! XDD *plak!*_

_**SatanSpawn**__: *berlutut* eng-enggak mati kok bang ! =^=_

_**Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas**__: maaf apdetnya ngga bisa kilat .. T.T semoga kamu senang dgn endingnya __ terima kasih atas dukungannya ! ;)_

_**aliciei013vongola **__: nggak kok nggak, nggak kok, enggak mati ! XD OOT itu apa sih ? XD *katrok* mungkin ada yg salah, saya aktip kok di twitter ;) sankyuu~ n.n_

_**Iin cka you-nii **__: sankyuu~ X'3 iya silakaan, maaf apdetnya ngga kilat ! ._

_**hamazaki youichi **__: sankyuu~ maaf apdetnya ngga kencang ! ._

_**pucca-darkblue **__: maaf, bener" maaf untuk penantian anda yg sangat panjang T_T tapi hepi ending kok ! ,b_

_**sweet miracle 'michu **__: sip, sankyuu ya ^,^b_

_**hatakeyurikochan **__: sankyuu~ sekarang udah tau nasib hiruma kan ? ^,^d_

_**Youichi Hikari**__ : nggak mati, nggak mati X3_

_**Kamia Keehl**__ : engga kok engga, engga kok engga mati ! XD wah, ngga tau, mungkin ada yg salah, coba cari aja lagi :D_

_: mohon bantuannya jugaa :D *nunduk* sankyuu~ n.n_

_**nara 'uchiha' youchii **__: sankyuu~ map lama ! ._

_**Y0uNii D3ViLL **__: ini apdetnyaa, maaf lama ! _ hiru ngga ninggalin mamo kok ! n,nb_

_**Runa-chan Sakurai **__: iya, bang hiyou ngga mati, mamo ngga depresi terus bunuh diri, happy end :))_

_**T064 8145 always forever 13 **__: bukan ada yg ngga lazim, tapi keseluruhan fic ini emang ngga lazim ! XDDDDD *jdar!* sankyuu~ bener" map kalo saya semi-hiatus ! _ bagus ! itu dia poin pentingnya, pertanyaan mamori n jawaban hiruma ! semuanya terungkap di lastchap ini ;) ngga 3 bulan kok, Cuma 2,5 bulan ! XDDD *dimutilasi*_

_**HirumaMurata girl **__: hiruma nggak mati, tapi maaf, dia meninggalkanmu karena dia mencintai mamori .. u.u_

_**Riiharu Sakura **__: gyah ! XD *ngakak*_

_**Demonicola **__: maap …. *nangis di pojokan* T_T _

_ : sankyuu~ ngga mati ! :3_

_**YoueriHirumaAlwaysLoveJumonji **__: daijoubu~ :3_

_**Scarlett Yukarin **__: daijoubu~ :3 sankyuu juga~ :D hepi ending kok, kayaknya genrenya sekarang diganti jadi angst XD tak apa, walaupun pendek kita harus bisa seperti sena ! :D tapi bola amefuto saya kempes T.T nggak kok, makasih atas reviewnya ;)_

_**HashiyoRike **__: sankyuu~ :D iya, butuh adaptasi yg cukup lama di SMA ! ._

_**hanaka of nadeshiko **__: daijoubu~ :) saya juga ngga tega, tapi apabolehbuat otak dan tangan saya maunya gitu T.T siip, semoga kamu puas sama lastchap ini~ ;)_

_**yarai yarai chan **__: sayang, banyak yg protes kalo hiru mati, lagian ternyata otak dan tangan saya juga ngga rela bikin hiru mati, ngga sanggup ngebayanginnya ! __

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost ! **


End file.
